


A Curious Girl

by LunaLupin1999



Series: The Curious Tale of The Girl Who Wore Black and Yellow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Abusive Vernon Dursley, Curiosity, F/F, Female Harry Potter, History of Magic is Fascinating- Its the teacher thats boring, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Protective Remus Lupin, Shyness, Welsh Remus Lupin, Zacharias Smith should have been a Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999
Summary: Elizabeth had always been told not to ask questions. She tried not to but sometimes she was just full of curiosity. So one day when a letter arrives addressed to her, instead of showing it to her Aunt and Uncle, she becomes curious and hides it to open in private later.
Series: The Curious Tale of The Girl Who Wore Black and Yellow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917853
Comments: 19
Kudos: 175





	1. The Letter

Elizabeth woke as she heard a floorboard creak over her head. She lay as quiet as a mouse trying to make sure that there was no one moving outside her room.

If Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon knew she was awake but was still in bed, she’d get in trouble again.

She did her best to stay out of trouble with her aunt and uncle but sometimes she just couldn’t avoid it. 

Only last week her cousin Dudley had tried to trip her up whilst she caried a frying pan of freshly cooked bacon over to the table. Elizabeth had tripped, but instead of the hot bacon grease burning her, it had burnt Dudley even though the pan had fallen the over way. Even though this was all Dudley’s fault, it was her Elizabeth uncle Vernon had shouted at and then thrown into her cupboard.

That was a week ago, but she still had the bruises on her legs from when he had thrown her, and she had landed on the floor. At least she hadn’t bled, that time.

She fumbled around for an old watch of Dudley’s and a torch so that she could check the time.

Eventually she found the watch under a fairly large spider.

Five twenty, that meant that she had nearly an hour until Aunt Petunia woke up.

She crawled over to the end of her mattress, she didn’t have a bed, and if she tried to stand up, she would probably hit her head on the ceiling and maybe even horror of horrors, wake up uncle Vernon!

She didn’t have many things in the world apart from some oversized clothes from the charity shop when she was nine, that aunt Petunia had bought with room to grow. Elizabeth was nearly eleven now and the clothes were still far too big, for Dudley’s clothes they’d go shopping in the fancy department stores in London, but Elizabeth wore oversized charity shop clothes. She had a feeling that if they could have got away with it, she would have worn Dudley’s clothes, but firstly, Dudley was four times her size and secondly, they were boys’ clothes. 

The only other things that she had was the torch that was now running low on battery and Dudley’s old watch, but Elizabeth kept her most precious things under her mattress, it made sleeping a bit uncomfortable, but at least her things were hidden.

She lifted the mattress and found her secret stash. There was an old teddy, it was practically threadbare now which is why she no longer slept with it. This teddy bear, Boris was the last thing she had left of her parents, she had brought it with her to the Dursleys when her parents had died.

There was also an old shoe box full of scrap pieces of paper, most of which Aunt Petunia had tied to throw away and a few pencils. The box was full of drawings on the back of old envelopes, sketches on old receipts. 

She loved to draw and drew whenever she had the chance. Her art teacher had said she had a real talent, he had tried to tell her aunt and uncle this, but they had just ignored him. If anyone tried telling them that Dudley was talented or special, they would jump for joy, but if it was Elizabeth, they would just think that somebody had made a mistake.

The only other thing under the mattress was a paperback book. She was changing schools in a few months; she had finished at primary school last week. At the end of the year, their class teacher had given everyone a leaving present, everyone was given something different, some of the girls had been given little charm bracelets. Dudley had been given a teddy bear which he had taken great joy at ripping its head off in front of Elizabeth. Dudley had so many toys that he took fun in destroying them.

Elizabeth had been given a book, it was the Puffin Classics edition of King Arthur and his Knights of The Round Table. They had been reading it in class earlier on in the year, and Miss Lucas their teacher remembered that Elizabeth had enjoyed it. Also, from the few meeting she had had with the Dursleys that year, she could tell that Elizabeth’s aunt and uncle didn’t care much about her wellbeing.

She opened the book to where she had left off the night before. There was an envelope that she was using as a bookmark. On the one side it had Uncle Vernon’s name and address, on the other it had a drawing of the brave Tristam and his fair Iseult.

She was halfway through the story of Lancelot and Elaine, when she heard the creaking of the floorboards above her again.

She sighed deeply, so her brief moment of quiet was finally over, the Dursleys were waking up.

She quickly brushed her hair out of the way into a ponytail. She left her fringe down as it covered up the lightning shaped scar on her forehead. She had bronzed coloured hair which was a warm brown with just a hint of red. She pulled on a pair of jeans, which even though they said on the label they were for aged nine to ten they were so big on her, that even with a belt they hardly stayed up. She then pulled a ghastly jumper which would have been bad enough even if it wasn’t three sizes to big. It was fuchsia with teal bobbles; she was quite sure that Aunt Petunia had only bought it because of the appalling colour. 

There was a knock on her door as she pulled the jumper on over her head.

“Get up!” screamed Aunt Petunia, “you need to make the breakfast.”

Elizabeth opened the door and found Aunt Petunia who had a dressing gown over her pyjamas.

“Oh, you’re already up,” she said slightly surprised.

“Well go get started on the breakfast, you know where we keep everything.”

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” she muttered going through to the kitchen whilst Aunt Petunia went back upstairs to get dressed.

She found a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon in the fridge. She wasn’t allowed bacon and eggs herself, she usually only got some toast, and if she burnt any of the toast then she got the burnt piece.

She laid the table with the plates and put Uncle Vernon’s newspaper that had just been by his place.

By the time that she had finished the cooking, Vernon and Petunia had both come back downstairs.

“You burnt any girl?” grunted Vernon as she finished cooking the eggs and bacon.

“No sir,” she said shaking her head frantically.

She winced slightly as a bit of hot bacon grease flew at her face out of the pan.

“There something wrong?” asked Aunt Petunia raising her eyebrows as she stirred her tea.

“No Aunt Petunia,” she said shaking her head again as she brought over the frying pan.

Elizabeth tucked into her piece of toast, as she hadn’t burnt any breakfast today, she was allowed jam rather than having it dry.

She watched in slight disgust as her pig of a cousin ate his breakfast. To say that Dudley ate enough for both her and Dudley would be an under exaggeration, Dudley ate enough for at least five eleven-year olds.

“I need you to help me in the garden today,” said Aunt Petunia.

Elizabeth was looking out the window and thinking about her book.

“Oi freak!” said Dudley hitting Elizabeth on the shin with his new Smelting’s stick.

She winced again slightly and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain.

“Pay attention when your Aunt is talking to you,” snarled Uncle Vernon.

“Yes Uncle Vernon, sorry Aunt Petunia,” she muttered.

“Go and get the post, do something useful for once.”

She got up from the table and out to the hallway where the post was kept. There was postcard and a few bills, but on top of the pile was a very peculiar envelope. It was made of parchment, which was interesting enough on its own, but other than that, it was addressed to her.

“What are you doing girl!” called Uncle Vernon, “checking for letter bombs?”

“No sir,” she called stuffing the letter under her jumper to open in a minute.

She took the post through to Uncle Vernon.

“I forgot, I’m having tea at Mrs Polkiss’ this morning” said Aunt Petunia, “you’ll have to help me with the garden tomorrow.”

“Yes, aunt Petunia,” she nodded.

After she had done the washing up, she rushed to her room before they could find her anymore work to do.

She turned on the lightbulb and pulled out the envelope from under her jumper.

Miss A. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Winging  
Surrey

Question started to fill her mind, she wasn’t supposed to ask question but sometimes her curiosity bubbled over. How did these people know where she sleeped? There wasn’t even a stamp on this letter!

She pulled the envelope open carefully trying not to tear the parchment too much, she wanted it for drawing on later.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July,

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

There must have been some kind of mistake, wondered Elizabeth. She believed in magic, but then again, she believed in a lot of things. She believed that someday someone was going to come and take her away from this awful place. But she wasn’t a witch.

Well there was only one way to find out. She waited until the sitting room was empty and the coast was clear.

She stole her way into the sitting room a took an envelope and a stamp and piece of paper from the desk where all the writing things were kept.

She dashed back to the cupboard and scribbled a quick reply.

Dear Mrs McGonagall,

Thank you for your invitation to attend your school. But I regret to inform you I cannot attend. I am not a witch, even if I was, I cannot pay any school fees as I am an orphan. Thank you again for your invitation and for considering me,

Yours Sincerely, Elizabeth Lily Potter.

She put the note in the envelope and attached the stamp and then carefully wrote out the address. 

There was a post box at the end of the next road so if she was quick, no would even know she had gone out.

She walked out the house clinging on tightly to the envelope, she didn’t want to lose it.

As she walked down Privet Drive, she saw a woman walking towards her.

Elizabeth started to walk faster, she had always been told to never talk to strangers. She wanted to get this letter posted and get back to the house as fast as she could before anyone knew she was missing.

“Hello Elizabeth, what have you got there?”

“Oh hello Mrs Figg,” said Elizabeth sighing in relief. 

Mrs Figg sometimes looked after her if the Dursleys wanted to go somewhere without her.

“It’s a letter.”

“Well I can see that,” chuckled Mrs Figg, “would you like me to post that for you?”

“Um” stammered Elizabeth thinking for a moment, this was a very important letter, but the sooner she got back to the house the less chance there was she would have been caught.

“Yes please,” she smiled, handing Mrs Figg the letter and running back down the road to the house.

She dashed back into the house and went in the door breathing slightly heavily from running.

“And where have you been girl?” snarled Uncle Vernon menacingly.

“Nowhere,” she stammered.

“Don’t lie to me girl!” he said gripping on to her arm.

“What have you been doing?” he shouted.

“Nothing,” she sobbed, “I just wanted to go for a walk.”

“Well I hope you enjoyed your walk,” he said raising his eyebrows and gripping even tighter onto her arm, “because you won’t be seeing daylight again for a month.”

He dragged her over to the cupboard pulling her by the arm and then threw her into the cupboard.

As she landed on the cupboard floor she nearly screamed out in pain as she landed on her knees.

She turned back around as the cupboard door was slammed shut, locking it from the outside.

It was pitch black; she was all alone

She thought banging on the cupboard door in protest, but she knew that would only prolong her punishment.

She pulled herself up onto her bed and checked herself for injuries. No bleeding today, but there would be bruising in the morning.

She found her thin blanket and climbed under it with her threadbare teddy bear Boris that she pulled out from under her mattress.

She held Boris close as she cried quietly under her blanket. She had to try not to cry too loudly, or Uncle Vernon would shout at her.


	2. Explain!

She must have fallen asleep at some point, because she was woken up by a knocking on the front door.

Even the slightest noise could wake her up, but this was probably because of nearly ten years of living with the Dursley’s.

There was another knocking louder this time.

She heard an irate Uncle Vernon going to answer the door.

“Alright alright I’m coming!” he shouted, “have some patience will you!”

She could hear a muffled conversation through her cupboard door.

“Who are you?” snarled Uncle Vernon.

“I am Professor Minerva McGonagall.”

“And I’m the Queen of England,” said Uncle Vernon trying to shut the door in her face.

“I have just received a very strange letter from your niece Miss Elizabeth Potter.”

“I don’t have any niece, now please leave my family alone.”

“What is going on Vernon?” asked aunt Petunia coming out of the kitchen, she had been making dinner for two, Dudley was at one of his friends for tea.

“This stupid old woman seems to want to want to talk to the girl,” he sneered.

“Only five seconds ago, you tried claiming there was no girl,” said McGonagall pursing her lips.

“What do you want?” asked Aunt Petunia stiffly.

“I wish it talk to Miss Potter about the letter she sent me this afternoon.”

So they had got the letter! She tried opening the cupboard door but it was locked.

“What in the blazes are you talking about?”

“I am the Deputy headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“What utter jibberish,” said Uncle Vernon trying to shut the door.

But Professor McGonagall put her foot in front of the door to stop it from closing.

“You are an extremely rude man Mr Dursley,” said Professor McGonagall pushing her way past Uncle Vernon who was still blocking the doorway.

“How do you know my name?” he asked gobsmacked.

“Of course, I know your name you jabbering idiot, you are Elizabeth Potter’s guardian.”

“Now, will you please tell me where Miss Potter is?”

“Leave our family alone, we don’t want anything to do with your freak school!” said Aunt Petunia.

“Don’t you point that thing at my wife!” screamed Uncle Vernon.

“Then get out of my way,” said McGonagall calmly.

“Fine,” muttered Uncle Vernon.

Professor McGonagall headed upstairs to check the bedrooms but couldn’t find any young girl, there wasn’t any sign that another child lived here at all, but this was the correct address.

Elizabeth didn’t know what was going on, this woman was looking for her searching through the house. Half of her hoped that they would find her and take her away from the Dursleys, the other half of her was scared because she was a stranger.

As Professor McGonagall came back downstairs, she noticed that Mr and Mrs Dursley were still standing outside the door to the cupboard under the stairs. 

She hoped that her suspicions were incorrect, surely even they wouldn’t make a child live there.

“Move aside!” she whispered her voice full of malice.

“Make me!” said Uncle Vernon threateningly.

Elizabeth heard Uncle Vernon whimpering for some reason. Maybe she was better with the Dursley’s if this woman could scare Uncle Vernon quite this much.

She tried to steady her breathing and clung Boris the teddy bear close as she heard the soft click of the cupboard door.

She closed her eyes tight shut as she was assaulted by the bright light from the end of a wand. It had been pitch black in the cupboard and there was now a bright light shining in.

Professor McGonagall stared as she dropped her wand in shock. This child who was not even quite eleven years old, was being forced to sleep in a cupboard.

Cowering nervously at the back of the cupboard on top of a thin mattress was the saviour of their wizarding world.

Professor McGonagall was a tall imposing witch who at the moment was wearing an emerald green muggle dress and had her hair in neat bun.

As Professor McGonagall tried to recompose herself, sparks flew out of her wand she made Elizabeth even more nervous.

McGonagall snapped her head around and glared at the Dursley’s.

“Explain,” she spat looking at the trembling Dursley’s.

“Nothing to explain,” shrugged Uncle Vernon finding his voice back, “she just seems to like it in there.”

“If she was in there by choice,” seethed McGonagall, “why was the door locked? And if this isn’t her bedroom, why is there a mattress if you can call it that.”

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth as if trying to find something to say, but closed his mouth again deciding against it.

McGonagall shook her head and decided to come back to this later.

“Miss Potter,” said McGonagall poking her head around the door, “I am the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“The letter?” she whispered.

“Yes dear, I received your letter,” nodded McGonagall, “but I was confused by it, you seemed to think you are not a witch.”

“Because she’s not,” interrupted Aunt Petunia.

“She’s not a freak,” she spat.

“Miss Potter is certainly not a freak,” said McGonagall, “but she is a witch like her mother before her.”

“My Mum was a witch?” asked Elizabeth finally stopping cowering against the wall and coming out of the cupboard her curiosity overpowering her fear.

“As was your father,” said McGonagall smiling slightly, “one of the best witches and wizards of their age.”

“If they were a witch and wizard why did they die in a car crash?”

“Don’t ask questions girl,” snarled Uncle Vernon clenching onto her arm again.

“She’s not going anywhere!”

Uncle Vernon pushed her back into the cupboard again and locked the door.

“That is where you are wrong,” said McGonagall calmly moving Uncle Vernon away from the door.

“Pack your things Miss Potter,’ said McGonagall standing in the doorway, “we are leaving, you won’t be coming back.”

Elizabeth nodded frantically as she clamoured around her mattress. She put her book in the shoe box with the drawings and carefully folded away her clothes into a shopping bag, and put Boris on top.

“Is that everything you have Miss Potter?”

“Um yes,” she muttered nodding slightly.

“You aren’t taking her anywhere!” called Uncle Vernon blocking the front door as Elizabeth came out of the cupboard with her things.

“If you don’t get out of the way right now!” threatened McGonagall pulling out her wand, “you will regret it!”

Uncle Vernon gulped and moved away from the door.

Elizabeth couldn’t believe her luck; she was going to be getting away from the Dursleys and they weren’t trying to stop her. 

She clutched firmly onto her few things as she walked slowly towards the door almost shaking in case, they changed their minds.

“Come on dear,” said Professor McGonagall gently holding out her hand as Elizabeth left the house.

She clammed up as Professor McGonagall reached for her hand.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she said gently.

Elizabeth nodded slightly and took hold of the woman’s hand nervously. She moved the shoe box under her arm and carried the clothes bag in her free hand.

“Would you like me to take your bag?” asked McGonagall.

Elizabeth shook her head nervously, this shopping bag and shoe box contained everything she owned in the world.

“Hold on tight then,” said McGonagall, “we are going to apparate, it is a very fast form of travel, but you need to hold on tight to my hand.”

Elizabeth nodded and secured her shoebox under her arm, before they spun away.

They were whisked away from Privet Drive; she had never felt so strange. It was almost as if she had been sucked away and she was spinning at a thousand turns a second. 

Soon they landed in a village in the Scottish Highlands.

Elizabeth had to swallow down some sick as they arrived in Hogsmeade.

“You alright?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“Hmm,” she muttered getting her breath back.

“We are in Hogsmeade”, Hogwarts is just a mile up the path.”

Elizabeth let go of her hand as they walked along the path up to the school and soon they arrived at Hogwarts.

The school was magnificent, she could almost imagine it being part of her book, next thing she knew Lancelot and Guinevere would be walking around one of the corners, and she could swear she could see Merlin looking at them out of one of the tower windows.

They walked into the school and Elizabeth looked around at the tapestries in the entranceway.

A man with a long white beard and even longer hair, who she had thought at first glance was Merlin, had just come to greet them.

“Hello Minerva,” he beamed, “and who is this young lady?”

Elizabeth looked at him curiously but didn’t say anything.

“Albus, this is Elizabeth Potter, Elizabeth, this is Professor Dumbledore.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter,” said Dumbledore kindly holding out a hand.

Elizabeth flinched away again.

“Minerva,” said Dumbledore looking at Elizabeth’s bag and shoe box, “I thought we agreed that Elizabeth was going to stay living with her aunt and uncle for the time being.”

“You didn’t see what I saw Albus,” seethed McGonagall through clenched teeth.

“I’m sure it can’t have been that bad,” said Dumbledore.

“She was sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs, those meagre possessions she’s holding are everything she owns in the world, and I think that her Uncle has been hurting her.”

“Elizabeth is all this true?” he asked gently.

Elizabeth bit her lip slightly but nodded.

“I still think she should go back to her aunt and uncle,” sighed Dumbledore.

“Are you mad Albus!” she screamed.

“She didn’t even know she was witch! For Merlin’s sake Albus, they told her Lily and James died in a car crash!!”

Elizabeth trembled slightly as Professor McGonagall screamed with rage.

“You are right Minerva, but at least she is safe,” he admitted.

“Safe!” she screamed again getting more shrill.

“They’ve been throwing her around like a ragdoll, the man is a thug!”

“Mr Dursley has been hurting her?” he asked frantically.

“You saw this Minerva?”

“I saw him throw her in her cupboard, and she flinches away every time anyone tries to touch her.”

Elizabeth was now terrified, she had clearly done something wrong to make Professor McGonagall this upset, maybe this met she wouldn’t be able to school here.

“Minerva calm down,” said Dumbledore firmly, “I believe you.”

“Are you going to send me back?” stammered Elizabeth, talking for the first time, she had known all of this was too good to be true.

“No, of course not,” said Dumbledore smiling.

“Minerva, if you could take Elizabeth to your office, I’m sure she has many questions, I’ll go contact Remus.”

“She should have been with Remus in the first place,” said McGonagall shaking her head as they went up the stairs to her office.

“You’re very quiet for someone who’s just found out about Hogwarts,” said McGonagall chuckling slightly.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” said Elizabeth.

“That is very true, but firstly you have already talked to me, and secondly we know each other’s names and are therefore not strangers.”

“I’m not supposed to ask questions.”

“Of all the ridiculous things I’ve ever heard,” she muttered as they reached her office, “well go on fire away.”

Elizabeth thought for a moment.

“If Mum and Dad didn’t die in a car crash how did they die?”

“That is a very good question,” sighed McGonagall as they sat down, “but I’m afraid there is no easy answer to it.”

“Are you hungry dear?” she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

“Well then as you don’t know anything I’d best start from the beginning. There was once a very ambitious young wizard called Tom Riddle, but not all wizards are good.”

Elizabeth nodded.

“Tom Riddle or,” McGonagall gulped, “Voldemort as he later became known was one of the worst wizards there have even been. He didn’t like muggleborns like your mother, witches or wizards from non magical families.”

“Is that why Aunt Petunia called Mum a freak earlier, because she was magic but not from a magical family?”

“Yes,” McGonagall nodded

“Well your parents along with many other witches and wizards including Professor Dumbledore and myself tried to fight against him.”

“Is he still alive now?”

“No, he died nearly ten years ago. On Halloween night when you were a baby Tom Riddle came to kill you and your parents.”

McGonagall struggled for a moment.

“We still don’t know why, but he managed to kill Lily and James, but he couldn’t kill you.”

“What?” breathed Elizabeth.

“He tried, but it didn’t work, he ended up dying himself.”

“So,” Elizabeth stuttered, “my parents were murdered?”

“Yes, and you survived which is why you have that scar. You saved our wizarding world.”

“And I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle who hate magic?”

“Professor Dumbledore thought it was safer, he was sorely mistaken.”

“So where am I going to go?” she asked nervously.

Did they even have children’s homes in the wizarding world, or would she get shunted from house to house to families who didn’t actually want her.

“Remus Lupin, he was good friends with your parents, he is also your godfather.”

“So why didn’t I go with him ten years ago?”

“People were upset,” sighed McGonagall, “Tom’s supporters were searching for you everywhere, Albus thought it best to hide you with muggles.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” she muttered pulling at a strand of unravelling wool on her jumper.

She heard rushing and yelling out in the corridor.

“Where’s my Beth!” a man called breathlessly as he came rushing into the office.

He had mousy brown hair, which was greying slightly, and chocolate coloured eyes. He was tall and skinny, and his robe was slightly patched.

“Beth,” he sighed in relief running his fingers through his hair as he saw tiny girl in the oversized clothes. She didn’t look like Lily or James, but those were his goddaughters’ grey blue eyes.

Without a second thought he walked towards her for a hug.

“Don’t touch me!” she screamed flinching away from him.

“I’m sorry,” said Remus getting back up looking confused, most little girls didn’t flinch away from hugs.

“I didn’t mean to scare you sweetheart.”

Elizabeth tried to resteady her breathing as Remus looked at McGonagall confused.

“She’s been physically abused Remus,” McGonagall tried to explain, “I don’t know to what extent yet, I suggest you take her in to St. Mungos.”

“Are you trying to tell me,” said Remus trying to keep as calm as he could, “that Albus has kept her away from for nearly ten years so she could be safe, only for that rotten family to hurt her anyway?”

“Yes,” sighed McGonagall.

“I’ll bloody kill them!” he seethed his eyes lighting up with rage.

“No Remus you won’t,” said Dumbledore calmly, “because if you do, you’ll end up in Azkaban whereas right now Elizabeth needs you.”

Remus turned on Dumbledore who had just come in.

“I’m sorry Remus, I should have listened to you ten years ago.”

“Your apologies Albus are ten years late,” said McGonagall as Remus tried to calm down, “what matters right now though Remus is getting Elizabeth home.”

Remus took a steadying breath and looked at the little girl who was close to tears, there had been so much shouting today and she never liked shouting, she was pretty close to finally breaking down.

“Are you ok sweetheart?” he asked gently crouching down to talk to her.

“Hmm,” she muttered pulling at the loose strand of wool again.

“Do you want to go home?”

Elizabeth smiled slightly.

“That does sound nice,” she muttered.

Elizabeth got up from her chair and picked up her things.

“Is that all you’ve got darling?”

“Hmmm,” she nodded picking up her shoe box.

“Well then sounds like we need to go shopping,” he whispered his eyes wide with excitement as he took her bag.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment before holding out her hand.

Remus beamed as he took her hand in his bag free hand.

“See you in September Elizabeth,” said Dumbledore as they left the office.

They walked to the apparition boundary together hand in hand.

“Ok now sweetheart, hold on tight, we’re going to apparate, I’m taking you home,” he beamed.


	3. Beth

Elizabeth clung on tightly to Remus hand with one hand and her shoe box with the other. 

They spun away again, and she soon found herself by a cottage at the bottom of a large hill. It was a cool crisp Summer evening and there was sheep bleating at the top of the hill.

“Where are we?” she asked looking around.

“Pembrokeshire,” said Remus.

“Where’s that?”

“It’s in Wales bach!” he chuckled.

Elizabeth shrugged as Remus opened the gate for her. 

It was a stone-built cottage and looked like an idyllic paradise unless people were actually looking for them they wouldn’t find them.

“Da!” Remus called as he opened the gate to the house.

“Dad!”

“Remus!” called Lyall Lupin running out of the house to give his son a hug

“I was wondering where you were, job interview?”

“Not exactly no,” he chuckled looking over at Elizabeth who was watching the sheep on the hill.

“Beth?” whispered Lyall pinching himself to make sure it was true.

Remus nodded beaming.

“But how?”

“I’ll explain later,” Remus whispered.

“Beth,” said Remus, “this is your Grandpa Lyall.”

“Welcome home Cariad!” said Lyall going to go give her a hug.

Elizabeth flinched away again, not for the first time that day.

“It’s ok sweetheart,” assured Remus, “he’s not going to hurt you, nobody’s going to hurt you.”

“Promise?”

“They’ll have to get through me first,” said Remus winking.

“Let’s get you two inside,” chuckled Lyall who was just happy to have their little girl back.

“Remus, why don’t you show Beth up to her room?”

“Ok Dad,” said Remus as they headed into the house. 

The bottom floor of the house had a large kitchen and a large sitting room, and a bathroom. In the sitting room there was a trap door which looked like it might lead to the cellar. The second floor had another bathroom and three bedrooms.

“Can I ask a question?” said Elizabeth as the climbed the stairs.

“Ask away.”

“Why do you both call me Beth?”

“We always have done, Elizabeth is a bit of a mouthful for a baby, your parents used to call you Beth too.”

“You don’t mind, do you?” he asked turning around.

“No,” she admitted, “I quite like it.”

She had never had a nickname before so it might take a bit of getting used to.

They walked along to one of the bedrooms on the second floor.

“It’s not much,” he shrugged putting the bag of clothes down, “but it’s all yours.”  
Elizabeth walked into the room after Remus, it was painted a pale yellow, which was made even more beautiful by the sun coming in through the window.

There was a small double bed with a rainbow coloured patchwork on top. There was also a wardrobe and even a desk and chair and a small bookcase.

Elizabeth ran over to the window and played with the latch opening and closing it, she then ran over to the desk to stroke the honey coloured wood.

“Are you sure this is all mine?”

“Is your name Elizabeth?” asked Remus pointing at the name painted on the door.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she beamed running over to him and pulling him in for a hug.

“Woah there sweetheart,” he chuckled, “it’s just a bedroom.”

“I love it,” she said bursting into tears.

“Don’t cry little one,” said Remus gently, fishing for a handkerchief.

“Long day,” she sobbed.

“I get that,” he said, “now then why don’t you get cleaned up and then we’ll have dinner hey?”

Elizabeth nodded as she let go of him.

“Is that Boris the Bear poking his head out of that bag?” asked Remus looking at the bag properly.

“You know Boris?” she asked confused.

“Know him?” he chortled, “I not only named him, but I bought him.”

“I see he’s been very well loved,” he said shaking his head as he saw how tattered Boris was before he left.

“Why don’t you take a bath and get in your pyjamas and then we’ll have dinner yeah?”

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically and pulled out her best pyjamas which were pink.

Elizabeth went through to the bathroom where Lyall had already run her a bath with plenty of bubbles.

Elizabeth beamed, she had never had a bubble bath before, that was a treat saved for Dudley.

She noticed that she had got so many bruises over the last few days that her arms and legs were more purple than white. It didn’t matter though; she was never going back there ever again.

She enjoyed a luxuriously long bath and then got changed into her pyjamas, before going back downstairs.

“There you are Cariad!” chuckled Lyall, “and here was I thinking you’d been swallowed down the plughole with the bathwater.”

“Don’t be silly,” giggled Elizabeth as she sat down at the table which had already been set.

“I hope you like pasta,” said Lyall as he brought over three plates of pasta with olive oil and peas with chopped ham.

“Everyone likes pasta dad,” said Remus.

Elizabeth tucked into her pasta, but Remus noticed that she didn’t even eat half the plate, maybe she just wasn’t hungry after such a long day, he couldn’t exactly blame her.

By the time they finished dinner Elizabeth had started to yawn at the table and her eyes were starting to droop.

“Bed Cariad,” said Lyall firmly as he took the dishes over to the sink.

“I’ll do that,” said Elizabeth starting to fill the washing up bowl to do the dishes.

“Don’t worry darling I’ve got it,” said Lyall, “you get up to bed, you’ve had a long day.”

“I’ll take her,” said Remus getting up from the table and following her upstairs.

When Remus got upstairs Elizabeth was getting out her book.

“Ah King Arthur, I suppose you’re a bit old for bedtime stories?”

“I never really got any,” she shrugged as she read and sat down on top of her bed.

“No bedtime stories!” he said in mock outrage.

“The hours I spent reading you to sleep as a baby, but you wouldn’t remember any of that would you Beth?”

She shook her head again as she turned the page, the page caught on the cuff of her pyjamas and pulled the sleeve up slightly for a second.

“What was that,” he said quickly.

“What?” she asked confused.

“On your arm,” he said slowly, “it was purple.”

“It’s nothing,” she stammered.

“It wasn’t nothing,” he said calmly, “you’re hurt.”

“Can I take a look?”

Elizabeth sighed and finally gave into the inevitable. Remus and Lyall were going to find how badly behaved she was and send her back to the Dursleys.

She took off her pyjama top and bit her lip slightly trying not to cry.

Remus’ mouth fell open as he looked at his little girl. 

She was all skin and bones, he could practically see her ribs, no wonder she didn’t finish her dinner. Her arms and chest were more black and blue than the white her skin should have been. Some of the bruises were fairly fresh, but some looked like they might have been there for weeks.

“Is there anywhere else?”

She nodded and rolled up her trousers to show her bruised legs.

“Who did this?” he asked trying to keep calm.

“Uncle Vernon mostly, occasionally Dudley,” she mumbled, as he passed her back her top

Remus’ breathing started to quicken, and his eyes started to flash with rage.

Those bloody Dursleys! Dumbledore could have sent her anywhere, but he sent her to live with known magic haters!

“I’m sorry!” she sobbed bursting into tears.

“Sorry?” he asked, “why are you sorry?”

“Because you’ve waited so long for me,” she sobbed, “and then you end up with a freak like me who is so bad she has to be punished.”

“What?” he stammered.

“Sweetheart, I’m not angry with you, you’re perfect and I’d love you no matter what.”

“Then why were you angry?”

“I wasn’t angry with you sweet little Beth,” he sighed, sitting down next to her, “I was angry with the Dursleys. I can’t believe they’d hurt you like that.”

“So I’m not in trouble?”

“No poppet,” he said gently.

“Do you want me tuck you in?”

Elizabeth nodded and snuggled under her duvet and quilt.

Remus kissed her lightly on the forehead as he tucked her in.

“Good night little Beth, welcome home.”

“Remus?” she called softly as he left.

He turned back around.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you, Beth, for coming home.”

Remus trudged back downstairs and flopped onto the sofa.

“What’s up Remi?” asked Lyall.

“Son?” said Lyall sitting down next to him.

Remus had just burst into tears he had been holding back all afternoon.

“It’s ok Remi,” said Lyall putting an arm around him, “she’s home.”

“I know,” sobbed Remus, “but you didn’t see her just now, she’s all skin and bone, covered in bruises.”

“The Dursleys?”

Remus nodded.

“Fucking Dumbledore,” growled Lyall, “if I ever get my hands on him!”

“It’s not his fault,” sighed Remus.

Lyall gave his son a significant look.

“Well it’s not all his fault.”

“No wonder she flinched away when I tried to hug her,” muttered Lyall shaking his head.

“Just give her time Dad,” said Remus, “I’m going up to bed.”

“Night son,” said Lyall giving him a quick hug.

Remus headed up to bed and changed into his pyjamas, the second his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

After a while though he woke with a start, he could hear sobbing. His wolf senses as his Dad called them made his hearing extra keen.

He hopped out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown to go and find out what the matter was.

There was the sound of muffled sobs coming from Beth’s room. 

He opened the door a fraction to check on her and saw that Elizabeth was shaking with tears.

“Sweetheart?” he whispered from the doorway.

“I’m so sorry,” she stammered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.

“Firstly, don’t apologise,” said Remus brushing a lock of hair off her brow, “everyone has nightmares.”

“And secondly,” he said smiling slightly, and holding his arms open “I might be able to help you, why don’t you tell me what it was about?”

Elizabeth moved over the bed to snuggled up next to him.

“Tom was in it,” she nodded.

“Tom?” asked Remus.

“I think Professor McGonagall said his name was Voldy something.”

“Voldemort,” sighed Remus.

“He could give anyone nightmares poppet,” he said stroking her hair.

“He killed Mum and Dad,” she mumbled.

“I can’t even imagine what that must have been like you Beth.”

“Don’t worry your safe here little one,” said Remus holding her close.

“I’m just so scared,” she sobbed into his chest.

“Shh shh, don’t worry now little one I’m right here,” he soothed stroking her hair.

Eventually, Elizabeth stopped crying and started to fall back to sleep.

Remus tucked her back into bed and went back to bed himself.

It had been a long day, but it was the start of his new life, he had his family back, his little Beth.


	4. Settling in

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and felt slightly strange. This wasn’t her bed; her bed wasn’t this warm and comfy.

Then she opened her eyes, this wasn’t her cupboard! This wasn’t even the Dursleys.

Then she remembered, she thought it had been a wonderful dream. Professor McGonagall had whisked her away from the Dursleys and now she was living with her godfather Remus and Grandpa Lyall. 

The best part about this was though, the Dursleys would never find her, she wasn’t even living in the same country as them anymore.

She looked out the window and saw how beautiful it was. The cottage was surrounded by green; green hills, green meadows and there wasn’t another house in sight.

She didn’t know what the time was, so she ran downstairs to check, barefoot in her pyjamas. 

There was a very strange carriage clock she hadn’t noticed the day before; it didn’t tell the time though. Instead of numbers it had things like work, school, travelling, prison, even mortal peril! 

Instead of having normal clock hands it had three hands, Lyall, Remus and Elizabeth all of which were currently pointing to home.

“Strange,” she muttered tracing some of the hands of the clock.

She eventually managed to find a clock that actually told the time, which said it was a quarter past seven.

“A quarter past seven!” she exclaimed, “I’m late!”

Usually she would have started the breakfast at least half an hour ago. She walked through to the kitchen and found a small fridge that seemed to work by magic rather than electricity and a gas oven.

Fortunately, the Dursleys up until a year or two ago had had a gas oven too, so she knew how to light it.

She went through the fridge and found a carton of eggs and a pack of sausages; she checked the bread bin and saw that the bread had already been cut.

She reached on her tiptoes to reach the box of matches over the oven and carefully lit on of the hobs on the oven.

She beamed in relief as the hob lit, and she hadn’t burnt herself on the matches.

Then she cooked eggs and sausages, trying to be careful not to burn any.

The only thing she was worried about was the toast, how was she supposed to cook the toast without a toaster?

Eventually she lit the oven and decided to try it that way and put three slices of bread into the oven.

She was humming softly as she finished cooking the eggs and sausages when Remus came into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cooking the breakfast,” she shrugged as if there was nothing more normal in the world.

“Why?” he asked raising his eyebrows.

“Because it’s my job,” she said simply, 

“Do the cooking and help with any other jobs that need doing around the house.”

Remus shook his head slightly to make sure he wasn’t hearing things.

She carefully poured two eggs and three sausages onto the two plates and only then remembered about the toast.

“Oh dear,” she muttered as she went to open the oven door.

There was a stream of black smoke as she opened the oven door, the toast was more than burnt.

She pulled the toast out of the oven and saw that it was charcoal black.

She dropped the baking tray onto the ground as she looked at the blackened toast.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed getting down on the floor to pick it up, “I’m used to a toaster.”

“Sorry what for?” said Remus as he helped her clean up the toast.

“For burning the breakfast,” she said tears rolling down her eyes, “you must hate me.”

“I could never hate you little Beth,” Remus assured her.

Elizabeth looked up at him for a moment, why wasn’t he angry with her?

Elizabeth put the least burnt piece of toast on her plate and put the others in the bin.

“What are you doing now?”

“I’m serving breakfast,” she said nervously in case she’d done anything wrong.

“That toast is practically charcoal,” he pointed out.

“I burnt it, so I have to eat it,” she said simply as she took the plates over to the table.

“So, you’ve made breakfast for everyone but all you’re going to be having is a piece of burnt toast?” asked Remus trying to keep calm.

“Yes sir,” she nodded as she tucked into the toast.

Remus was slightly dumbfounded as Elizabeth ate her piece of burnt toast. She seemed to think that this was perfectly normal, it seemed as if the Dursleys had been using her as a live-in slave as well as a punching bag.

“Morning all!” called Lyall coming downstairs beaming.

“I see you’ve learnt how to cook properly Remi,” said Lyall, “I’m proud of you, only took thirty-one years.”

“I didn’t make this Dad,” said Remus coming out of his state of shock, “Beth did.”

“Why is she eating a burnt piece of toast?” he muttered as he sat down next to Remus.

“I burnt the toast so have to eat it,” she said again in a sing song voice, she had clearly been told that many times.

“Here Cariad,” said Lyall shaking his head as he put a sausage from the two other plates onto Elizabeth’s.

“You don’t have to eat burnt toast.”

“Are you sure?” she asked nervously, “I don’t want to take away from either of you.”

“Eat up love, we’ve got to get some meat on you,” said Lyall.

Remus had only been nibbling at his own breakfast, he had thought the night before with the bruising had been bad enough, but now he realised that she had been a live-in slave as well.

“Why are you both being so nice to me?” she wondered as she ate her breakfast.

“What?” said Remus pulling himself out of his own thoughts about the terrible Dursleys.

“Why are both being so nice to me?”

“Because you’re our little girl Beth,” chuckled Lyall.

“But I burnt the toast,” she said, “and then instead of shouting at me, and locking me in my room, you both gave me part of your breakfasts.”

“That was an accident sweetheart,” explained Remus, “you should have felt you needed to make breakfast in the first place.”

“But I have to earn my keep,” she said confused.

“Orphans have to earn their keep,” she said in the same sing song voice as earlier.

This was another one of the sayings that had been drilled into her from a young age, don’t talk to strangers, don’t ask questions, orphans have to earn their keep.

“You don’t have to earn your keep Cariad,” chuckled Lyall, “we’re just happy you’re here.”

“Oh,” she said slightly confused. 

Clearly everything she already knew was wrong, everything that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had told her was wrong.

“So I don’t have to cook the meals?” she asked with her head slightly tilted.

“No,” said Remus.

“Or do the laundry?”

“No,” said Lyall.

“Or help with the weeding?”

“No,” said Remus.

“But I like doing all those things,” she protested, I like helping.”

“That’s fine Cariad,” said Lyall, “but you don’t have to if you don’t want to, Remus and I are the adults, it’s our job to look after you, not the other way around.”

“Am I trouble?” she asked tears coming to our eyes.

“I was just doing what I’ve been taught to.”

“I know that Beth,” said Remus, “but you don’t have to do that anymore.”

“Don’t worry Cariad you’re not in trouble, if you want to help around the house of course you can, but don’t feel like you have to, and don’t overdo it.”

“And don’t light the oven on your own again,” said Remus, “it’s dangerous.”

“Do you understand?” asked Remus.

Elizabeth inclined her head slightly again.

“I like it in the garden, its pretty, could I help with the gardening still?”

“Of course, if you want to,” said Remus.

“Or maybe Cariad, you could just play like a normal ten-year-old!”

Elizabeth gave a slight giggle and her face lit up, at the thought of being able to go outside without having to work in the garden doing the weeding.

“Grandpa I have a question.”

“Ask away little one,” beamed Lyall.

“Why do you call me Cariad?”

“It is term of affection,” he explained, “it means love in Welsh, it’s the same as calling you sweetheart.”

“Oh,” said Elizabeth smiling, “I like that.”

“Ok little one what do you want to do today?” asked Remus as they took their plates over to the sink after breakfast.

“Can we go in the garden; I want to see what kind of plants you have.”

“I think we can just about manage that,” said Remus giving her a hug, “now go on, go get dressed.”

Elizabeth skipped upstairs to go and get up and Remus rolled up his shirt sleeves to get started on the washing up.

“I should get to the Ministry,” sighed Lyall fetching his robe.

“Will you two be alright on your own?”

“We’ll be fine Dad,” said Remus.

“Dad, do you know if we still have some of mum’s old concealer.”

“Why are you looking for your mum’s make up?”

“Well we need to take Beth shopping, muggle and magical, if we cover up the scar no one would even know it was her.”

“You are a genius Remi,” said Lyall giving his son a quick hug, “bathroom cupboard, behind the skelligrow.”

Lyall walked to the apparition boundary by the gate and left for the ministry.

“Can we go do the gardening now?”

Elizabeth had just come downstairs wearing the same oversized jeans as the day before with an over sized tie die t-shirt tucked in to them.

“Um Beth, why are all your clothes quite so big on you?”

“Aunt Petunia bought them in the charity shop with room to grow.”

“Right,” nodded Remus as they walked into the garden.

“Well that’s that decided then, tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies and the day after, we’re going shopping for everything else, clothes books anything you need.”

“But I don’t have any money,” she stammered.

Remus scoffed slightly.

“The Potter’s are one of the richest wizarding families, and you are the sole heir.”

“What does that mean though?”

“It means you young lady are very rich.”

“Do the Dursleys know about this?”

“No,” chuckled Remus, “if they had known, they probably would have tried nicking it.”

Remus passed her a little bottle of potion.

“What’s this?”

“Sunburn protection potion,” said Remus, “I don’t want you getting burnt.”

“So, it’s like sun cream?” she asked as she put it on.

“Exactly,” nodded Remus.

Once Elizabeth had put on the sun protection potion they went to work in the garden. It was a huge garden with muggle and magical plants mixed in together, with pieces of card sticking out of the dirt explaining them all.

“Why don’t we start off with what you already know?”

“Ok,” she beamed.

“Potatoes,” she started pointing at the sign.

“Hmmm,” he nodded.

“Strawberries,” she continued, “cucumbers, tomatoes, spinach, and sunflowers.”

“Remus?”

“Yes Beth?”

“I call Mr Lupin Grandpa Lyall, what am I supposed to call you?”

“When you were a very little girl you used to call me Uncle Moony,” he chuckled.

“Why?”

“Because I like to howl at the moon.”

“Like a werewolf?”

Remus nodded slightly.

“How about Uncle Remus,” he suggested.

“Ok,” she shrugged.

“Sunflowers,” she continued, measuring herself against the tall sunflowers.

“Uncle Remus,” she asked as they knelt down to start pulling up the weeds and gathering the fruits and vegetables.

“Yes dear?”

“Why are you and Grandpa growing Daisies?” she asked, “Aunt Petunia always told me they were weeds.”

“Well they are, but they can also be used in potions,” he explained.

Once she had pointed out all the muggle plants she knew Remus started explaining the magical plants.

“This one is dittany,” he explained carefully, “it’s used for healing minor wounds.”

“That’s handy,” nodded Elizabeth.

“It is,” he agreed.

“That is Hellabore, be careful with that one its poisonous.”

“Is that why its sign is written in red?”

“Exactly,” he nodded.

“So in that case, nightshade is poisonous too right?”

“Correct, you catch on fast don’t you?”

“I like gardening,” she beamed, “it was the only chance I had to leave my cupboard.”

“Your what?” choked Remus.

“My cupboard where I slept.”

“You slept in a cupboard?”

Elizabeth looked up at Remus whose eyes were full of rage like they had been the night before.

“Yes,” she mumbled, “have I said something wrong.”

“No,” said Remus shaking his head.

“Beth, I promise you,” he said firmly putting his hands on her shoulders, “that those people are never going to hurt you ever again.”

“You’re not angry with me?”

“No,” he sighed, “I love you too much.”

Elizabeth beamed and gave him a huge hug.

Once they had finished in the garden Remus went inside to start on the lunch.

Elizabeth only ate half her sandwich, but Remus knew that given time she’d get a regular appetite back.

“Uncle Remus,” she asked after lunch, “do you have any scrap paper?”

“Scrap paper?” he asked slightly confused, “what for?”

“For drawing on,” she explained.

Remus bit his lip to stop himself from screaming insults about the Dursleys.

“You don’t have to draw on scrap paper sweetheart,” said Remus composing himself.

Remus showed her where the paper and parchment was kept in the writing desk in the sitting room.

“Do you like drawing?” asked Remus as she looked in awe at the crisp parchment.

“I love drawing,” she beamed, “would you like to see some?”

“Of course,” nodded Remus.

Elizabeth skipped off to her room and came back a few moments later with her shoebox of drawings which she passed to Remus.

Remus looked at the drawings on the back of old receipts, shopping lists and envelopes. There were drawings of the plants that she had helped with in the garden, some of the drawings were of brave knights and beautiful princesses.

One of the envelopes depicted what was probably Rapunzel. There was a princess in a tower with extraordinarily long hair hanging out of the window. The drawings almost seemed to breathe.

“These are remarkable,” said Remus shaking his head slightly, “you’re a genius.”

“Um thank you,” she blushed nervously.

“Can I draw in the garden?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he beamed.

Elizabeth went out into the garden and started to draw on the parchment with a pencil.  
She lay down in the grass and breathed in the fresh grass before she started to sketch.

She hadn’t seen much of the school yet, but she still couldn’t wait to draw it.

“Last time I checked Professor Dumbledore had a wand not a staff,” chuckled Remus.

Remus had sat down next to her to keep her company

“Oh no that’s not Dumbledore, that’s Merlin,” she explained as she finished the drawing.

“So it is,” chuckled Remus.

“Merlin did go to Hogwarts, so it makes sense.”

“Merlin was real!” she exclaimed looking up at Remus her eyes wide in shock.

“You’d better believe it, so was Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot and all the rest.”

“I thought they were just legends!” she breathed.

“That’s what the muggles want you to think,” whispered Remus tapping his nose knowingly.

“Can I draw you?” she asked.

“I would be honoured,” he beamed.

Elizabeth pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and started to sketch carefully.

“Uncle Remus,” she asked “why do you have scars on your face?”

“What?” he asked.

“Is it because you’re a werewolf?” she asked casually.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well you told me earlier you howled at the moon and I used to call you Uncle Moony,” she said as she sketched.

“You’ve just told me that Merlin and Arthur were real, and I learnt yesterday about magic, so it makes sense that werewolves might be real too.”

Remus sighed heavily.

“Yes, werewolves are real, and I am a werewolf.”

“Ok,” she shrugged as she continued her drawing.

“You’re not scared of me?” he asked confused.

“You’ve told me you’d never hurt me, and I believe you,” she explained matter of factly.

“Well I won’t hurt you, I transform in the cellar I can’t get out to hurt you, because Grandpa Lyall guards the entrance to the cellar.”

Elizabeth just kept drawing as if none of this phased her biting her lip slightly as she concentrated on shading his eyes.

Remus was confused, usually the second anyone found out he was a werewolf they shunned him, but Elizabeth didn’t seem to care she just accepted it.

“I’ve finished,” she beamed passing him the portrait.

Remus looked at the drawing, he was smiling, but the real smile was in his eyes which seemed to light up even though she had only been drawing with a stub of a pencil.

“Can I keep this?”

Elizabeth shrugged as she began a drawing of her new house.

Remus went inside to hang up the drawing and started to make a list of all the things that needed doing, she needed some better clothes, they needed to take her to Diagon, and her birthday was in less than a week.

Elizabeth was still drawing when Lyall came back from the ministry.

“Hello Cariad,” he beamed seeing her drawing in the grass.

He took a sharp intake of breath as he saw that her arms were covered in bruises, she was wearing a t-shirt today, so this was the first time he had seen her arms.

“There something wrong Grandpa?” she asked looking up from her sketch.

“No Cariad, there’s nothing wrong.”

Lyall headed into the kitchen and found Remus sat at the kitchen table.

“I am going to kill Dumbledore,” sighed Lyall joining his son at the table.

“They made her sleep in a cupboard Dad,” he muttered in case they heard her.

“She was more of a slave than a child,” he muttered.

“What are we going to do Remi?” 

“Make up for the last ten years the best that we can,” said Remus nodding firmly.


	5. In Which Remus Gets Out His Mum's Old Makeup

Elizabeth woke up the next day and instinctively got out of bed to make the breakfast before she remembered that she didn’t have to.

She pulled out a fresh jumper and a clean pair of jeans and pants before going to go and take a bath.

It was still early, so she had plenty of time. She took a bath and washed out her hair.

When Remus came to check on her at half past seven, he found her sat on top of her bed doing her hair. She was brushing her still half damp hair into a plait leaving her fringe down.

“Morning sweetheart,” he beamed.

“Morning,” she said as she tied off her plait.

“We’ve got a big day today, do you know what we’re doing?”

Elizabeth shook her head excitedly.

“We’re going to Diagon Alley!”

“Where’s that?” she asked.

“It’s a street in London where all the wizards and witches go, we need to go shopping for your school things.”

Elizabeth’s eyes were wild with excitement and she jumped off the bed.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s go find you some breakfast,” chuckled Remus.

Lyall had made omelets for breakfast.

Elizabeth tried to eat all of it, but she just couldn’t manage.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, “it’s delicious and I’m very grateful I just can’t finish it.”

“That’s ok Cariad,” said Lyall kissing her on top of the head as he cleared away the dishes.

Remus had run upstairs to go and find something, and Elizabeth helped Lyall do the dishes before they went out.

“Found it,” said Remus holding up a tube.

“What’s that for?” asked Elizabeth, “is it a potion?”

“No Beth, it’s called concealer,” he explained as he opened it.

“What’s it for?”

“Well we need to cover up your scar, otherwise you’re going to be getting a lot of strange looks in Diagon.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re famous,” chuckled Lyall, “you defeated You Know Who.”

“Who’s that?”

“Voldemort,” Remus explained.

“Do you trust me?” asked Remus as he put some of the make up on his finger.

Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded slightly. She closed her eyes as Remus’s hand got closer to her face.

He gently brushed the fringe off her forehead and rubbed the concealer over her scar.

“That tickles!” she giggled.

“All done,” he said as he finished.

“Are you sure no one’s going to recognise her Remi?”

“Well she doesn’t look too much like Lily or James, so no one’s likely to guess,” said Remus.

Remus fetched the cloaks as Lyall lit the fireplace.

“Ok Cariad, today we are going to use Flo powder.”

“What’s Flo powder?”

Lyall showed her the flowerpot full of Flo powder.

“This is Flo powder; we use it travel via fireplaces.”

“Cool,” beamed Elizabeth.

“It is kind of cool,” chuckled Remus as he passed Lyall his cloak and did his own up.

“Ok sweetheart,” said Remus as he walked into the fire, “what you do, is throw the powder into the fire and say clearly where you want to go.”

Elizabeth nodded as she watched with fascination.

“Diagon Alley!” called Remus dropping the powder into the fireplace.

Elizabeth flinched slightly as there was a flash of emerald green flames. She blinked and Remus had gone leaving the fireplace empty apart from the flames.

Lyall held out the flowerpot to Elizabeth as she stepped nervously into the fireplace and she took a handful of powder from Lyall.

Lyall nodded encouragingly.

“Don’t forget to speak clearly.”

She expected the flames to burn but for some reason, they didn’t.

“Diagon Alley!” she called clearly dropping the powder into the fireplace.

She was spinning away again, and she saw flashes of wizarding households.

Next thing she knew she was stumbling out of a fireplace in an old pub.

Remus helped her up off the floor as she landed.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” she muttered getting her breath back.

Wizard travelling was certainly uncomfortable, but it was so much faster than Muggle travel like cars.

She brushed the ash off of her clothes and the next thing she knew Lyall was coming out of the fire.

“Why are we in a pub?” 

“Because outside the pub is the entranceway to Diagon Alley,” explained Lyall.

For now, at least Remus’ plan seemed to be working, none of the patrons in the pub had recognised her.

“Come on,” he said taking Elizabeth’s hand.

“Beth, Diagon Alley is a very crowded place, so I don’t want you to wander off on your own, I don’t want to lose you, do you understand?”

She nodded and they headed out in the alleyway.

Lyall got out his wand and tapped the correct brick on the wall.

The bricks spiralled out to reveal the alleyway.

Elizabeth’s mouth fell open as the brinks spiralled into an archway where there was a hundred colourful shops and witches and wizards in cloaks walking around doing their shopping.

“We should get to the bank,” said Lyall as he walked down the alleyway to the white marble building.

Elizabeth gripped firmly onto Remus’ hand, she wasn’t getting too many funny looks yet, but that was only because people didn’t know who she was.

The alley was packed, there must have been nearly a hundred families wondering around doing their shopping.

“You got the key Dad?”

“Yeah,” nodded Lyall, “Dumbledore sent it yesterday.”

Lyall fished a key out of his pocket and they walked into the bank.

Elizabeth looked around nervously as they walked in.

“What are they?” she mumbled.

“They’re goblins,” Remus explained, “they run the bank.”

“Oh,” she muttered clinging onto his hand even tighter.

They walked past the goblins who were all busy doing their different tasks to the front desk.

“Good morning,” said Lyall.

“Good morning,” said the goblin in a slightly high-pitched voice, “how may I help you?”

“Miss Elizabeth Potter wishes to visit her vault,” said Lyall as quietly as he could.

“Does she have her key?”

Lyall passed the key over to the goblin.

“I shall find a free goblin,” he said getting down.

He came back a minute later with a goblin called Griphook.

“Where are we going?” asked Elizabeth as they went behind the desk with the goblin.

“We need to go to your vault to get out money for your school supplies,” explained Remus.

Remus lifted her into the cart after Lyall and Griphook and then sat down next to her.

“Why do we have to go in a cart?”

“Because the vaults are underground,” said Lyall, “hold on tight Cariad.”

She clung onto Remus with one hand and the side of the cart with the other as the cart began to move.

They were moving so quickly and were flying past different vaults, she felt like she was going to be sick, she had never been on a rollercoaster, but she supposed it must feel like this, and she didn’t enjoy the feeling.

“You can open your eyes now little one,” said Remus smiling as the cart stopped.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around her, they must have been miles underground, the biggest vaults for the richest wizarding families were kept this deep

Remus helped her back out of the cart and they walked to her vault.

Griphook inserted the key into the door and the vault opened.

“Are you sure we’ve got the right vault?” stammered Lyall.

“This is the Potter family vault,” nodded Griphook.

“Well go on,” chuckled Remus ushering her towards the vault.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway her mouth wide open. This vault was the size of small house and was full to bursting with millions upon millions of coins. There were gold, silver and bronze. Mixed in with the coins were trunks full of fabulous jewels and ancient scrolls.

“I knew James’ family were rich,” said Remus running fingers through his hair, “but this is just beyond real.”

“Are you sure there hasn’t been a mistake?” she stuttered.

“Quite sure,” said Griphook as he passed her a leather pouch to put money into.

Elizabeth was still dumbstruck and couldn’t believe that all of this was hers.

“Do you have an inventory of this vault?” asked Lyall as he filled the pouch for her.

“That can be arranged,” nodded Griphook.

“Do we need to set up for the school fees?” asked Remus.

“That has already been done.”

“Thank you,” said Remus as they left and Lyall passed her the pouch full of money.

The cart journey on the way back up was if possible, even worse that the way down and Elizabeth still thought she was going to be sick.

Finally, they reached the end of the cart ride and Remus lifted her back out of the cart again.

“We just need to change some of this into pounds and we can hit the shops.”

They walked over to the exchange desk and the goblin changed some galleons into pounds for them so they could do some shopping in muggle shops another day.

“Ok now we’ve got the boring stuff done,” said Lyall, “let’s go shopping!”

“Where do you want to go first sweetheart?” asked Remus as they walked back out into the street.

“What do I need?”

“Well we need the apothecary for potions supplies and equipment,” said Remus.

“And a telescope!” added Lyall.

“Yes, and that,” muttered Remus.

“Then we need Madam Malkins for robes and uniform,” said Lyall.

“Books!” exclaimed Remus his eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Olivanders for a wand,” said Lyall.

“And the pet shop,” finished Remus.

“Wow that’s a lot of things,” said Elizabeth thinking for a moment.

“What are you most excited about getting though?”

“Wand!” said Elizabeth her eyes wide with excitement.

“Come on then Cariad,” said Lyall putting an arm around her.

They walked over to Olivanders, it was still early so it seemed to be empty.

“I don’t think he’s in,” said Elizabeth shrugging, “should we come back later?”

Lyall tried to stop himself from laughing as Mr Ollivander came bursting into view on his step ladder.

Elizabeth flinched and cowered against the wall at the sudden appearance.

“Why do you always have to make such a dramatic entrance Garrick?”

“Because it’s so much fun,” said Mr Ollivander getting down from the stepladder.

“Scaring eleven year olds is fun?” asked Remus.

Mr Ollivander seemed to ignore this question however.

“Good morning Lyall, Remus, how are you both?”

“Much better Garrick now we’ve got our little girl back,” said Lyall.

“Ah yes, Miss Potter” said Mr Ollivander addressing her for the first time, “I’ve been expecting you.”

Elizabeth was still cowering against the wall terrified at this strange man, and now he seemed to know her before they were even introduced.

“It’s ok Beth,” said Remus gently, “I’m right here, nobody’s going to hurt you.”

She gulped and stopped cowering against the wall.

Mr Olivander got out a tape measurer which started measuring her of its own accord.

What made it work? She wondered as Mr Ollivander fetched piles of boxes with wands inside.

Remus and Lyall sat down in two of the chairs, choosing your first wand could be a very long experience.

“Willow,” said Olivander passing her a wand, “unicorn tail hair, 9 inches, slightly bendy.”

She took the wand and gave a slight wave, but nothing happened.

She looked over nervously at Remus, what if she wasn’t a witch.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find the right one,” he assured her.

As she tried her twentieth wand though she wasn’t so sure, but the more wands she tried the more excitable Olivander seemed to become.

“I wonder,” he muttered pulling out a very dusty box that hadn’t been used in years.

She cautiously lifted the wand out of the box, and before she even waved it, a gust of wind came flying through the shop and her hair blew in the wind. Gold and yellow sparks came flying out of the wand as well like a firework.

“I think we have a winner!” beamed Lyall.

Olivander nodded.

“Eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather,” said Olivander.

“It’s curious though,” he muttered.

“Whats curious sir?” she asked excitedly.

“Well, the phoenix who gave the feather for your wand gave one other, I made two wands, this was many years ago now, but I remember every wand I’ve ever sold.”

“Your wands brother, gave you that scar which even though it is hidden I know it is there.”

“Voldemort?” asked Remus.

Olivander flinched slightly at Voldemort’s name but then nodded.

“Take good care of that wand young lady, in the wrong hands it could be disastrous.”

“Yes sir,” she nodded placing it carefully back in its box as Lyall paid for the wand.

“Where do we want to go next Cariad?”

“Cauldron,” said Elizabeth, “we can carry things in it.”

“I might still make a Ravenclaw of you yet,” chuckled Lyall as they headed to the apothecary.

After the apothecary they headed to the robe shop.

Whilst Elizabeth got measured for her robes, Remus and Lyall went through the uniforms picking outskirts, shirts, and jumpers.

“She’s very small,” tutted Madam Malkin as she measured her.

“We know,” sighed Remus, as he tried to find a skirt small enough.

Elizabeth waited patiently on the stool whilst they found some clothes that might actually fit her.

“Behave yourself Tim,” said a flustered woman as she came into the shop, “leave your brothers wand alone.”

“He’s fine mum,” said a boy with blonde hair as he followed his mum and little brother into the shop, “he knows to be careful with wands.”

“Hmmm,” muttered the mother, “will you be alright in here Ernie, I’ll go get your potions things.”

“Yeah I’ll be fine,” he shrugged.

“Hogwarts?” asked Madam Malkin to the boy as she came out with some school robes for Elizabeth.

“Yeah,” the boy beamed.

“Well get up on the stool and we’ll see what we can find.”

“Hi,” said the boy reaching out his hand to Elizabeth’s, “I’m Ernie.”

Elizabeth gulped for a moment and reached out for his hand. This could be very important this moment, this could be her first-ever real friend.

“Beth,” said Elizabeth shaking his hand.

“You just starting?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“I’m so excited,” said Ernie, “I’m the first in my family to go, Tim’s only six.”

Elizabeth tried on the robes that Madam Malkin had brought over.

“They’re still far too big,” she sighed looking at the robes.

“We could take them in,” suggested Remus coming over, “at least that means we can let them out again when she grows.”

“Hmmm,” muttered Madam Malkin, “they’ll have to do.”

Madam Malkin folded away the robes and Lyall and Remus brought over the school jumpers, skirts, and shirts which they wrapped away carefully.

They were just about to leave when Ernie’s mum came back in with Tim.

“Remus?” she asked looking at him slightly surprised.

Remus turned his head away from where he had been counting out the right change.

“It is you!” she exclaimed.

Remus still looked slightly confused.

“It’s Patricia, Patricia Macmillan, you probably remember me as.”

“Tricia Fawcett!” chuckled Remus suddenly recognizing her and giving her a hug.

“I haven’t seen you in eighteen years!” she exclaimed hugging him back.

Elizabeth and Ernie both looked slightly confused.

“What are you doing here?” asked Remus.

“We’re getting Ernie his school things,” she explained, “he’s starting this this year. What about you?”

“Same thing as you,” he chuckled.

“I didn’t even know you were married let alone had a child,” she said with her eyebrows raised.

“Well I don’t,” he admitted, “this is my goddaughter Beth.”

“Um Remus there’s a lot of confused people here,” pointed out Lyall.

“Sorry,” chuckled Remus, “this is Tricia Fawcett, sorry Macmillan, she was a Gryffindor prefect in my first year at Hogwarts.”

“it was my job to keep you lot out of trouble,” she smirked.

“And you did great job,” nodded Remus, “with me, Sirius and James though.”

“Still give me nightmares,” she sighed, “it was great training for these two though.”

“Wait,” said Mrs Macmillan catching on, “that’s not Lily and James’ little girl is it? That’s not Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth blushed slightly; they were trying to keep her identity as secret as possible, so this didn’t happen.

“Um yeah,” he said nervously, “this is Elizabeth, but we call her Beth.”

Ernie’s mouth fell open slightly, he had just talked to Elizabeth Potter, and she had been really nice.

“If you’re Elizabeth Potter where’s your scar?” asked Tim Ernie’s little brother.

“I covered it up with my Mum’s make up before he came out today,” said Remus.

Lyall was trying not to laugh again.

“To be honest Remus I cant blame you,” said Mrs Macmillan honestly.

“Are we nearly done Mum?” asked Tim as she paid for Ernie’s robes.

“Yes dear just the bookshop, and an owl” she sighed. 

“Hey Timmy,” said Ernie, “if you behave yourself, we can get ice cream, afterwards, and you can help me pick an owl.”

“We can go together,” said Lyall, “we need the pet shop and the books too.”

“Sounds perfect,” said Mrs Macmillan.

“I’m sorry if I acted a bit weird just now,” said Ernie blushing slightly, 

“It’s just you know you’re Elizabeth Potter, the girl who lived, you defeated You Know Who, and you’re just so,” he stuttered for a moment, “normal!”

“It’s ok,” she shrugged, “I should probably get used to it.”

“So where have you been hiding for ten years?” asked Tim.

“With my Aunt and Uncle, they’re muggles, I didn’t even know about magic until two days ago.”

“You’re joking,” said Ernie shaking his head.

“So have you ever flown in a hairyplane?” asked Tim.

“An airplane,” she said slowly, “and no I haven’t.”

“Oh,” said Tim slightly disappointed, but not for long, they soon arrived at the pet shop.

The Macmillan’s went to look at the owls.

“What would you like dear?” asked Remus.

“I like cats,” beamed Elizabeth.

There was a pen at the back of the shop with about ten cats of various sizes and colours in them.

There was a pure white cat sat imperiously at the back of the pen cleaning herself and she seemed to be looking down her nose at the other cats.

“She’s beautiful,” said Elizabeth stroking the snow-white cat.

“I wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of that thing,” said Lyall as Elizabeth picked her up.

But the kneazle seemed to like her and settled herself into her arms.

“Be careful with that one,” said a frantic assistant running over.

“Ohh,” he said somewhat confused, “well if she doesn’t try to scratch your face off when you pick her up, she’s yours.”

“What should we name her?” asked Remus kneeling down next to her.

“She’s very imperious and beautiful, I think she’s a Guinevere.”

“Gwen for short?”

Elizabeth nodded as she stroked Guinevere between the ears.

Elizabeth got back up and held Guinevere close as Remus and Lyall sorted out cat food and a basket for her.

Guinevere was looking at all the other cats very aloofly, she had been picked and they hadn’t, and she was lording it over them.

“Hi Beth,” said Ernie, “this is my new owl.”

Ernie’s owl was a tawny owl which was trying to sleep as it was the middle of the day.

“This is Guinevere,” said Elizabeth.

Ernie held out his hand to stroke her.

Guinevere sniffed his hand suspiciously and allowed him to stroke her.

“She certainly acts like a queen, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah,” chuckled Elizabeth.

She carefully placed her into her new basket, which Elizabeth carried out of the shop, Lyall followed with the cauldron which was becoming steadily more full.

“Ok gang,” said Lyall, “bookshop and then home.”

“What about my ice cream!” protested Tim.

“What ice cream, I don’t remember any ice creams,” said Lyall.

Tim seemed on the verge of tears.

“Just ignore him Timmy, he’s joking,” said Ernie.  
They walked into the bookshop and picked up two sets of everything. Mrs Macmillan helped Remus choose some extra history books for Elizabeth, some that were a bit more detailed that a history of magic as they didn’t have to fit everything into one volume, and a couple on more recent history.

After that they all headed outside the shop to Florian and Fortescue’s. Elizabeth and Ernie sat outside with their new pets and cauldrons full of school supplies whilst the others got the ice creams.

“Do you know what’s really weird?” asked Ernie.

“What?” chuckled Elizabeth.

“I’ve spent my whole life hearing about you, and I never imagined that you’d be so, well quiet.”

“I’ve never had any friends,” she shrugged, “I’ve always been told to not speak unless I’m spoken to.”

“That’s seems a bit old fashioned,” said Ernie.

Elizabeth pulled at a loose strand on her jumper again.

“I’m worried that if people do want to be friends with me it’ll just because I’m the famous girl who defeated You Know Who when I was a baby.”

“Well at least part of that’s not true anymore,” he beamed.

“What are you talking about?” she asked looking back up at him.

“You said you’ve never had a friend; well you’ve got one now.”

Elizabeth still looked slightly confused.

“Me silly,” he laughed, “and I was your friend before I found out your last name.”

Elizabeth’s eyes lit up. But when Remus came out of the shop with huge sundaes if possible, they lit up even more.

“I didn’t know what flavour you wanted,” said Remus, “but I remember your mum used to like chocolate ice cream, and your dad used to like strawberry, so I got you Neapolitan.”

“What’s that?” she asked looking at the ice cream her eyes as big as saucers.

“Strawberry, chocolate and vanilla swirled together.”

“Whereas you are just having pure chocolate?” asked Ernie as he tucked into his honeycomb crunch sundae.

“You got a problem with that Macmillan?”

“No problems at all,” said Ernie chuckling.

“If you don’t eat that soon it’s going to melt,” pointed out Tim.

Elizabeth had just been staring at her huge ice cream.

“At least it’s not all over her face,” said Mrs Macmillan attacking her son’s face with a wet napkin.

Elizabeth picked up her spoon and took a spoonful of the ice cream with some of each flavour on the spoon.

She closed her eyes in bliss as she swallowed the sweet ice cream.

“Have you never had ice cream before?” asked Lyall.

“Nope,” said Elizabeth taking a second spoonful and diving in.

“That must have been horrible!” said Tim, “never having had ice cream!”

“Well I have had it now Tim,” she chuckled, “and it’s delicious.”

Remus smiled as for the first time since he had taken her home Elizabeth actually finished a meal, yes it was ice cream, but it was a start.

“We should get you lot home,” said Lyall as they finished their ice creams.

Remus and Mrs. Macmillan exchanged contact details and they all headed home.

“See you at school,” said Ernie waving her goodbye as she floed home carrying Guinevere’s basket.

Lyall and Remus between them somehow managed to heave Elizabeth’s cauldron up to her room but when they got in Elizabeth was already asleep still fully clothed on top of the bed.

Guinevere was prowling back and forth by her bedroom door not allowing anyone to enter whilst her mistress was sleeping.

“Excuse me, Queen Guinevere,” said Lyall bowing deeply, “would you allow us entry into your mistresses chambers to deliver her possessions.”

Guinevere looked at him for a moment as if sizing him up before moving aside so they could drag in the cauldron.

Remus carefully took off Elizabeth’s shoes and tucked her into bed.

“Goodnight little Beth,” he said kissing her on top of the head as they left the room.

“Take good care of your mistress cat,” said Lyall, “you are guarding someone very precious.”

Guinevere looked at Lyall imperiously before nodding and continuing to patrol the doorway.

“She can’t understand you Dad.”

“Prove it,” he challenged.


	6. Elizabeth gets some decent clothes

Elizabeth woke up to feel something leaning into her on top of the sheets. She sat up to realise that her cat Guinevere had decided to join her up on the bed.

“Hello,” said Elizabeth as Guinevere hopped onto her lap.

“Do you like your new home?”

Guinevere closed her eyes and purred contently as Elizabeth ticked her between the ears.

“You’re gorgeous aren’t you little one.”

“Not as gorgeous as somebody else I know,” said Remus from the doorway

“We left your door open because somebody was patrolling your doorway half the night,” said Remus sitting down on the bed and giving Guinevere a good stroke.

“You need to get up sweetheart, we’re going shopping.”

“But we went shopping yesterday,” she said confused as she got out of bed.

“Yes but today, we’re going to get you some decent muggle clothes, if you’re really good we might even hit the toy shop.”

“I’m too old for toys,” she giggled as she found some clothes to wear.

“Do you know what the best news is?”

She shook her head.

“The Macmillan’s are coming around this afternoon and Ernie is staying the night.”

Elizabeth was so excited that she rushed around the house getting dressed for the day, she was going shopping again, her friends were coming round, and she was going to have her first-ever sleep over!

They all got in the car after breakfast. Elizabeth was thankful that they using a car rather than travelling magically today. From what she had gathered so far, magical transportation was fast but uncomfortable.

They went to the clothes shop first.

“I’m going to get the dinner in,” said Lyall, he had decided he’d rather go shopping for food rather than buy an eleven-year-old girl a new wardrobe.

Remus and Elizabeth headed to the children’s department to find some clothes. They started out by picking some basic jeans and a pretty skirt that was flowy and a light blue.

“It matches your eyes,” said Remus as he pulled it out.

Remus was right the blue was the exact same shade as her eyes.

Then they got several jumpers, and t-shirts her favorite was a gold jumper which was so soft that she just couldn’t stop stroking it.

They then got her some new pants, vests, socks, and pyjamas.

Then they went to the shoe shop where Elizabeth was measured for shoes for the first time in her life.

She waited patiently whilst the lady measured her feet and then went off to find her some school shoes.

Elizabeth didn’t just get a pair of school shoes, she also got a pair of trainers which were light pink, and a pair of ballerina pumps which were bright yellow.

Only once they had done the clothes and shoe shopping did Lyall reappear as if by magic! It was almost as if he had timed them exactly to know what time they would be finished.

Then they all went to the bookshop.

She found a book on Arthurian legend which had beautiful illustrations, the book was so beautiful she didn’t think she would bring herself to read in case she ripped a page, so she put it back on the shelf.

She eventually got the first book in a series called Anne of Green Gables, The Magician’s Nephew and a paperback book Tales from Shakespeare.

As they queued up to pay for her books, they passed a display stand containing video tapes. Dudley had had a video player, but she had never been able to watch them, she had been forbidden.

She looked longingly at The Sword in the Stone, before she was nudged forward by Remus to pay for her books.

When they got home Elizabeth only picked at her sandwich.

“You too excited?” asked Remus knowingly.

She blushed but then nodded enthusiastically.

“Go on then go and get some decent clothes on.”

She skipped upstairs beaming and came back downstairs wearing her new blue skirt which fell to just above her ankles and a new short sleeved white blouse.

Elizabeth had been living with them for five days now, but her arms were still slightly bruised from where Uncle Vernon had hurt her.

“Can I get some flowers for my room?” she asked.

“Of course, Cariad.”

Elizabeth skipped into the garden and collected some marigolds and tulips which she arranged carefully in a vase with some water before carrying it even more carefully up to her room.

Not long after that the Macmillan’s arrived by apparition.

Remus and Lyall went out to the gate to meet them, Elizabeth skipping behind them sniffing the flowers as she passed them.

Mr Macmillan was tall man, he was an auror and had sandy coloured hair and a beard.

Elizabeth stopped skipping suddenly as she saw this tall imposing man, and she hid behind her Uncle Remus.

“Hello,” said Remus, “you must be Mr Macmillan?”

“Please call me George,” said Mr Macmillan, holding out his hand.

“Only if you call me Lyall.”

“A man of my own heart,” he chuckled.

“When my son Tim came home from Diagon yesterday told me he had met Elizabeth Potter I thought he must have been making things up, but then we got your invitation last night and I just couldn’t believe it!”

“Our Tim has got an active imagination,” nodded Mrs Macmillan laughing slightly.

“Where is Tim?” asked Lyall.

“He’s playing with Michael Fawcett,” said Mrs Macmillan.

Elizabeth was still trying to hide behind Remus as they went into the house.

“Hey Beth,” said Ernie, “you ok?”

Elizabeth shook her head.

“You scared of dad?” he asked incredulously.

She nodded nervously.

“My Dad may be tall, but he’d never hurt you, he’s too nice.”

Elizabeth still seemed slightly uncertain but took Ernie’s hand. That’s when Ernie saw the bruises on Elizabeth’s arm which had been covered by her jumper the day before.

“Wait here a moment,” he said quickly before rushing into the house.

Elizabeth stood still were she was her breathing becoming unsteady. Her only friend she had ever had, had only lasted a day, and now even he wanted nothing to do with her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Ernie,” said Mrs Macmillan shaking her head as Ernie dragged her out into the garden.

“Ye gods!” she muttered looking at Elizabeth’s arms properly for the first time. 

Elizabeth was in floods of tears as she flopped down in the grass.

“Ernie,” she said nervously, “go and get Remus.”

Mrs Macmillan pulled out her wand to check her for any signs of permanent injuries.

Elizabeth flinched slightly at the sight of the wand.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she said gently, “I’m a healer.”

“That’s like um,” she thought for a moment, “a doctor.”

Elizabeth seemed to calm down slightly.

“What’s going on?” asked Remus breathlessly.

“How did she get like this Remus?” she asked raising her eyebrows.

“What?”

“I just checked her over, you’re lucky she’s got no permanent damage but she could have been seriously hurt.”

“Do you think that I hurt my little Beth?” he whispered shaking with rage.

“No of course not Remus,” she assured him, “Ernie said something about some muggle’s she was living with until a few days ago?”

Remus flinched slightly at even the thought of the Dursleys.

“Did they do this to her Remus?” asked Mr Macmillan.

“That’s why she’s living with us now,” said Lyall.

“It’s ok sweetheart,” said Remus crouching down to pick her up, “no one’s going to hurt you, and you’re not in trouble.”

Elizabeth nodded slightly and held out her arms for him.

He lifted her up and they all went back into the house.

“Remus,” struggled Mr Macmillan, “do you know if anything’s been done to the Dursleys?”

“What do you mean?” asked Remus.

“Well we can already see that she’s been hurt,” said Mr Macmillan, “social services should be reported.”

Ernie shifted slightly in his seat next to his mother.

“I just want Beth to be left alone,” he sobbed.

“Remus, I’m an auror, I can make a report, take it child services and have this sorted out before tomorrow morning.”

Lyall nodded firmly, he wasn’t going to let the Dursley’s get away with this.

“Are you ok with this?” asked Remus looking over at her.

Elizabeth nodded.

“Ernie,” said Mrs Macmillan turning to her son, “do you want to come to see Beth another day maybe.”

“Don’t go!” she begged as she held back tears.

“No Mum I want to stay,” said Ernie firmly going to sit next to her and taking her hand, “Beth’s my friend.”

“Ok Beth,” said Mr Macmillan pulling a piece of parchment and a quill out of his robe pocket, “I’m going to have to ask you a few questions.”

Elizabeth nodded.

“How did you get those marks on your arms?”

“Uncle Vernon hurt me,” she whispered.

“Did he hurt you anywhere else?”

“Just her legs and a bit on her chest,” said Remus.

Mr Macmillan wrote all this down.

“How did he hurt you?” he asked.

Elizabeth looked from Remus to Ernie nervously.

“Don’t worry you’re not going to get in any trouble,” said Remus putting an arm around her shoulders.

“Um,” she stuttered, “gripping on to my arms when he was angry with me, sometimes he’d shake me if he was extra angry.”

Mr Macmillan’s eyebrow’s rose as he wrote all this down.

“Anything else?”

“Sometimes he’d encourage my cousin Dudley to hit me,” she muttered pulling at a strand of loose hair.

“That’s terrible!” said Ernie who couldn’t believe anyone could be so cruel to someone so quiet as Elizabeth.

“Right,” he sighed.

“But most of the bruises were from when he threw me in my cupboard.”

Mr Macmillan’s quill nib broke and his mouth dropped open.

“When he did what?” he breathed.

“When he threw her in her cupboard,” said Lyall his eyes full of rage.

“That’s what I thought I heard,” he muttered.

“What cupboard is this?” asked Mr Macmillan getting out a new quill.

“They made her sleep in cupboard under the stairs,” explained Remus.

“How big was this?”

Elizabeth shrugged.

“Can you describe it for me?” he asked carefully.

“Well there was an old mattress and a light bulb,” said Elizabeth slowly trying to think.

“Could you fit anything else in the cupboard?”

“I had a bag of clothes but that’s it,” she shrugged.

“Could you stand up in it?”

“Not without hitting my head, I had to crouch down to get out each morning.”

Mr Macmillan sighed again as he wrote this down.

“Did you Aunt or Uncle ever punish you?”

Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded.

“Why?”

“For burning the breakfast or for talking to other children at school.”

“Talking to the other children at school?” said Ernie.

“Burning the breakfast?” said Mrs Macmillan her eyes popping in shock, “she’s not even eleven why was she cooking it in the first place?”

“She was more of a live-in slave that a daughter,” said Lyall through clenched teeth.

“Other than hurting you, how did they punish you?” asked Mr Macmillan fearing for the worst.

“Usually hurting me and then locking me in my cupboard and then locking the door from the outside.”

Mr Macmillan nodded trying to keep calm.

“One time I managed to unlock it,” she said, “I was desperate for the bathroom, when Uncle Vernon found out though he got very angry, next thing I knew everything went black, I was in my cupboard with a throbbing headache, the lightbulb had been removed and there was now a double lock.”

“How old were you when this happened?” asked Remus trying to hold back his tears.

“Um,” she said thinking back, “seven.”

“How did you open the door?” asked Ernie.

“Accidental magic son,” sighed Mr Macmillan as he finished his notes.

“How did you find her?”

“Albus contacted me saying I needed to come and collect Beth,” said Remus, “that was six days ago.”

Mr Macmillan looked to Elizabeth again.

She sighed again.

“I got a letter from Hogwarts school, I didn’t usually get letters, so I put it under my jumper to read later.”

Mr Macmillan nodded.

“The letter told me I was witch, but I didn’t believe it, so I wrote back saying there must have been some kind of mistake.”

“But your Mum and Dad were magic, how didn’t you think you were a witch?” asked Ernie.

“Up until five days ago,” Lyall explained, “Elizabeth thought that her parents had died in car crash drunk.”

Remus’ knuckles turned white as he clenched them.

“What happened next dear?” asked Mrs Macmillan.

“I went to post the letter, but Uncle Vernon caught me running back into the house. He got angry and threw me in my cupboard. That afternoon Professor McGonagall came to visit, she was curious as to why I hadn’t thought I was a witch.”

“I bet you she wasn’t happy,” said Mrs Macmillan remembering McGonagall from her own days at Hogwarts.

“She was furious, she found me in my cupboard and told me to pack, we left for Hogwarts.”

“I think I’ve got everything I need,” he muttered scanning over his notes.

“Where do these muggles live?”

“Albus wouldn’t tell us,” said Lyall.

“Probably because we wanted to kill them,” seethed Remus.

“Quite honestly I cant blame you,” said Mr Macmillan shaking his head.

“Uncle Vernon’s not going to hurt me?” she checked.

“Sweetheart,” said Remus pulling her in for a hug, “he is never going to hurt you ever again.”

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

“Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.”

He nodded as he scribbled that down.

Mr Macmillan knelt down in front of her.

“You are a very brave young lady you know that?”

“I’m not brave,” she stammered, “if I was brave, I would have fought back.”

“You don’t have to fight to be brave you know; you’ve been through so much I hope you’re happy with your new family.”

“I wish I could stay longer but I’ve got to get this report in, between this and Tricia’s medical scan notes those Dursleys should be locked away for a long time.”

Mr Macmillan headed out the door and apparated straight to the ministry.

“I’ll go make some tea,” stuttered Mrs Macmillan getting up from the sofa still not believing that anyone could treat a child like that.

“I’ll help,” said Remus.

Lyall had gone to go walk off some of his rage by walking up the hill outside the house.

“You ok Beth?” asked Ernie.

“Yeah,” she muttered, “I know Uncle Vernon can’t hurt me, but.”

“But what?”

“I’m worried that you don’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“Beth,” said Ernie “of course I want to be your friend, you are good and kind.”

“So are you,” she pointed out.

“What I was going to say, is that to have gone through all those terrible things, and still be such a nice person, that means that you are going to make a pretty amazing friend.”

Elizabeth smiled slightly as Ernie gave her a hug.

“Let’s face it,” he chuckled, “if you can defeat You Know Who, and survive that Aunt and Uncle of yours, you can do anything!”

“Thanks Ernie,” she giggled.

“Want to come see my room?” she asked hopping up from the sofa.

“Sure,” he beamed.

“It’s not under the stairs is it?” he asked halfway up from the sofa.

“Of course not,” giggled Elizabeth running up to her room followed by Ernie.

“Look,” she beamed, “I have my own window, and my own bookcase, and a desk, and such a soft bed.”

“Meow?” said Guinevere waking up from where she had been sleeping on the quilt eyeing Ernie suspiciously.

“You like Ernie,” said Elizabeth, “you met him yesterday.”

“Meow,” she said drowsily getting more comfortable on top of the quilt.

“Who’s in charge you or the cat?”

“I don’t know sometimes,” she giggled as she started to fold her clothes away carefully in the wardrobe next to her uniforms.

“Are these your old clothes?” asked Ernie looking at snot green jumper.

“Um yeah,” she muttered pulling at a strand of her hair.

“I’ve got a really cool idea,” said Ernie his face lighting up, “I’ll just be a tick.”

He ran from the room and Elizabeth continued to fold away her new clothes carefully.

Ernie came dashing back in with a smile a mile wide on his face.

“Why are grinning like a Cheshire cat?” she asked.

Ernie looked confused but shrugged.

“We’re going to have a bonfire, I just got permission.”

“What?” 

“We’re going to burn your old clothes and maybe let out some pent-up rage at the Dursleys by screaming at the top of her lungs.”

Elizabeth somehow looked even more confused.

“Last year my cousin had a bad breakup with her boyfriend, so we built a bonfire and burnt all his stuff and shouted all the things we wanted to say to him at the flames, somehow it really worked.”

“That sounds really weird,” said Elizabeth shaking her head, “but also kind of fun.”

“Exactly!” said Ernie bouncing with excitement, “why don’t we go collect some firewood?”

“Ok,” she chuckled as they ran out of the house to collect fallen branches and wood.

By the time it reached six o’clock they had enough wood to light a huge fire, Mrs Macmillan had gone home because she had to go pick up Tim from his friends.

In the middle of the bonfire was Elizabeth’s old clothes.

“You kids ready?” asked Lyall beaming.

They both nodded.

“Stand back then,” he said pointing his wand at the wood and lighting the bonfire.

The wood started to burn, and the flames began to crackle.

“You want to start Cariad?”

“Um,” she muttered thinking for a moment.

“I hate never loved me as much as Dudley!” she said.

“Louder!” shouted Lyall.

“I hate how, you told me I was a freak!” she yelled.

“That’s it!” beamed Lyall.

“I hate how you hurt our little girl!” yelled Lyall.

“I hate how you never let her have any friends!” yelled Ernie.

“I hate how you told her Lily and James died in a car crash!” yelled Remus.

“You made me eat burnt toast!”

“That is a crime in itself,” said Ernie shaking his head, “no one should be made to eat burnt toast!”

“You treated me like a slave!” she yelled.

“You never said you loved me!”

“However hard I tried it just wasn’t good enough for you!”

“And you never let her eat ice cream!” added Ernie.

“Yeah,” agreed Lyall, “all kids should be allowed ice cream!”

After a while they all stopped screaming and Ernie and Elizabeth danced around the fire as the sun set.

They headed inside for dinner at about half eight, Lyall had made hamburgers which were delicious.

They were just finishing dinner when Mr Macmillan came bursting through the door.

“There something wrong Dad?” asked Ernie getting up from the table.

“No son everything’s fine,” he said.

Ernie sat back down again in relief.

“The Dursleys have just been arrested,” he beamed, “we gave the muggle police the evidence they needed, they don’t need to talk to Beth, they’ve already got enough evidence, those two aren’t going to see the light of day for a long time.”

“What about Dudley?” stammered Elizabeth.

“I think he’s staying at some Aunt’s.”

“Aunt Marge,” nodded Elizabeth, “Vernon’s sister.”

“You’re going to be now Beth,” said Remus pulling her in for a huge hug.

“I’ll come pick you up in the morning ok Ernie?”

“Ok Dad,” beamed Ernie.

“I don’t think they’ll be getting much sleep,” said Mr Macmillan.

“Then why do they call it a sleepover?” asked Lyall.

Elizabeth dashed upstairs and took it in turns to change into their pyjamas in the bathroom. Elizabeth pulled on a pair of new pyjamas which were lilac and super soft.

Ernie and Elizabeth made a huge fort out of blankets and pillows and they stayed up all night telling stories, playing truth or dare. Guinevere was confused as to why they were up so late, but she ended up joining in the fun playing with them in the fort.

Neither of them slept a wink but the second that Ernie left the next day Elizabeth went straight up to bed and slept all day.


	7. A Very Magical Day

Elizabeth woke up, for some reason today seemed very special, but she just couldn’t place her finger on why.

“Meow!” said Guinevere hopping up onto the bed.

“Good morning to you too Gwen,” she muttered stroking her between the ears.

“Do you know what today is?” she whispered.

Guinevere shook her head.

“It’s my birthday!”

Guinevere purred softly as she tickled him between the ears.

“Don’t Uncle Remus and Grandpa though, they might have forgotten my birthday.”

She hopped out of bed and got dressed in a new pair of jeans and a light pink t-shirt.

She brushed her hair into a half up and looked out the window.

It was the most beautiful day that she had ever seen, the sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

“Morning Cariad,” beamed Lyall as she came down the stairs.

“Morning Grandpa,” she said giving him a hug.

“You hungry?” he asked as he served the breakfast.

“I am actually yes,” she nodded.

“How is everyone this fine day?” asked Remus sitting down next to Elizabeth having given her a kiss in the head.

Elizabeth had already tucked into her sausages and scrambled eggs ravenously.

“Hungry clearly,” said Remus impressed.

For the first time since Elizabeth had come home, she actually finished off a meal that wasn’t ice cream.

“So Cariad what are you going to do today?”

“Well its such a beautiful day I want to draw,” she beamed.

“Is it ok if I go to the top of the hill to draw?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” beamed Remus, “but be back in time for dinner.”

“Ok,” she beamed skipping out of the house with some parchment and a pencil.

It seemed as if Remus and Lyall had forgotten that today was her birthday, but that didn’t matter. She was so happy at her new home that she didn’t mind not celebrating her birthday.

“Good morning sheep,” said Elizabeth curtsying slightly, “do you mind if I share your beautiful hill today?”

Elizabeth sat down in the grass and began to draw. Yesterday she had been reading her new book on Shakespeare and had read a Midsummer Night’s Dream and Romeo and Juliet.

She drew pictures of the beautiful fairies and the mischievous Puck. She also drew a picture of Juliet hanging out of a tower window and Romeo calling up to her.

She was halfway through drawing another picture which was of Titania flirting with Bottom who had donkey’s head when she saw Remus coming up the hill.

“You ok sweetheart?” asked Remus sitting down next to her.

“Hmmm,” she nodded as she drew Titania’s flower crown.

“It’s half past five,” he pointed out, “you’ve been up here all day!”

She started to gather all the piece of parchment with the drawings.

“You really are quite a talented young lady you know,” said Remus as he looked at the drawing of Romeo and Juliet.

“They’re nothing,” she shrugged as she started skipping back down the hill to the house.

When she got into the house there was a vase of flowers on the kitchen table.

“Where’s Grandpa?” she asked as she sniffed the flowers.

“Why don’t you go take a look in the sitting room,” said Remus trying not to laugh.

She went through to the sitting room where there was a banner strung which read, Happy Birthday Beth.

Not only Grandpa was in there but all four of the Macmillan’s.

She stared around the room in shock, she had never had a birthday party before, nobody had ever remembered her birthday before.

“Happy Birthday!” yelled Tim running over to give her a hug.

“Thank you,” she said giving him a hug.

“I thought you’d all forgotten,” she muttered tears coming to her eyes.

“Forget,” said Remus putting his hands on her shoulders, “how could we ever forgot your birthday.”

“Happy birthday Cariad,” said Lyall placing a crown of wildflowers in her hair.

“Every birthday princess needs a crown,” he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

“Thank you,” she giggled curtsying to him.

Lyall gave her a deep bow in return.

“I still cant believe all of this is for me,” she stammered, “I’ve never had a birthday party before, I’ve had a birthday anything.”

“No birthdays?” asked Ernie his eyes wide in disbelief.

“Nope,” she said shaking her head.

“No birthday presents?” asked Tim, “no cake? No party?”

“No,” said Elizabeth laughing slightly.

“Well actually that’s not strictly true,” Remus interjected, “you did have a party for your first birthday, but you don’t remember it.”

“Sounds like we’ve got ten birthdays to make up for,” chuckled Mr Macmillan.

“Ok Cariad,” said Lyall, “does our birthday princess want to open her presents?”

“I’ve got presents?” she breathed.

“Of course, you’ve got presents,” said Mrs Macmillan, “it’s your birthday dear.”

It was then that Elizabeth noticed the huge pile of presents in the corner of the room.

“I want to go first!” said Tim passing her a small lumpy parcel.

“I wrapped it myself,” he said proudly.

“I can see that,” said Elizabeth kneeling down, “and you did a wonderful job.”

She carefully unwrapped the parcel and found a homemade card which had a cat and an owl on the front and a stuffed toy cat.

“Let’s hope that Queen Guinevere isn’t jealous,” chuckled Remus looking at the cat.

“Or maybe she’ll just enjoy trying to order it around imperiously,” suggested Lyall.

“It’s perfect,” said Elizabeth giving Tim a hug, “I love it!”

Ernie then passed her another present which seemed to be much better wrapped.

She carefully took the paper off the present and found a book.

“Magic and Mystery,” she read off the cover, “tales of Merlin.”

“It’s the magical version of Merlin, the real version instead of the muggle legend.”

“Thank you,” she said giving him a hug, “I can’t wait to read it!”

“I know that, that’s why I bought it,” he smirked.

“This is from me and George,” said Mrs Macmillan passing her a small box.

She undid the ribbon and opened the box to find a necklace with a heart. The heart seemed to be clear, but it glowed bright blue mysteriously in the middle.

“That is called a moonstone,” said Mrs Macmillan putting the necklace on her, “some muggles believe them to be magical, but their beauty is actually completely natural.”

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed.

“I’m glad you like it,” chuckled Mr Macmillan.

Elizabeth noticed then that there was still at least a dozen presents left to be unwrapped.

“You should open these first,” said Remus passing her a few parcels.

“I love books,” he said, “and I know you’ve already read the books you bought the other day, so I got you some more.”

The book on top of the pile was a hardback book The Chronicles of Narnia.

“I know you enjoyed the Magicians Nephew, but there’s actually six more books in the series.”

“Thank you,” she said flicking through the book.

“There’s more presents,” Tim pointed out.

“Oh right,” she muttered opening more of them.

She found an old leather-bound book where the pages were starting to yellow.

“Little Women and Good Wives,” she read tracing the letters off the cover.

“It was Lily’s,” said Remus, “she used to read it at school, it was one of her favourites.”

She carefully opened the book and the flyleaf there was writing in a handwriting quite similar to her own.

Lily Jane Evans, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School

“She lent it to my Mum a few weeks before she died,” said Remus, “that’s why it didn’t burn in the fire, from what I remember there is a girl in there called Beth.”

Elizabeth was beyond words, she dropped the book and threw herself in for a hug.

“Woah there little one,” he chuckled, patting her on the back.

“Thank you, Uncle Remus,” she whispered tears running down her cheeks.

“That’s ok,” he said, “I’m glad you like it.”

Elizabeth went back over to her presents and carefully placed the book on top of the pile.

There was still one more book and it was the largest parcel yet.

She looked down at the huge book and traced the picture on the cover of the Lady of the Lake with Excalibur.

“I noticed you looking at it in the bookshop last week,” said Remus, “so I knew you wanted it.”

“It’s perfect,” she beamed.

“This is the last one from me,” said Remus, “I’m afraid it’s not much.”

He passed her a parcel which contained a scrapbook.

She opened it and saw that it was full of moving photographs of Lily and James. A lot of the photos were of James, Remus, and two other young boys, one had curly dark hair and the other had mousy brown.

A few of the photos were of Lily, one of them even had Aunt Petunia who only looked about ten and was smiling of all things, hugging her little sister.

“I wrote around and got some photos but most of them are my own.”

“Who are the other two boys?” 

“Those were our friends at school, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.”

“Where are they now?” she asked.

“Peter is dead,” sighed Remus, “and Sirius and I are no longer friends.”

“Why?” she asked.

“I’ll tell you another time,” said Remus “but as for now there’s still more presents to open.”

Elizabeth shrugged and pulled out another present. The adults in the room all shared significant looks, Elizabeth would find out the truth about Sirius, but today was not the time.

“Ok open that one last,” said Lyall pointing to the largest box.

“Ok,” she said picking up one of the other’s.

She opened the parcel and found a stack of sketch books with crisp card for drawing on.

“I thought you should stop drawing on scrap paper and parchment,” said Lyall, “you are a very talented young lady Cariad.”

“Thank you,” she beamed stroking the soft white paper.

He then passed her another parcel.

This one contained a large box of coloured pencils in every colour imaginable and a set of water colour paints.

“If your drawings seem to come to life in black and white imagine how wonderful they could be in colour!” 

Elizabeth was looking at all the different pencils, there had to be a hundred different colours!

“They’re beautiful,” she breathed.

“There’s still the big box!” pointed out Tim.

“You’re right young Tim,” said Lyall passing over the largest present.

She unwrapped it and found a large cardboard box. She lifted the lid of the box and found at least two dozen video tapes, including several Disney films such as Robin Hood, Beauty and the Beast, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and Alice in Wonderland and a live action adaption of The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe.

Elizabeth picked up the tape for The Sword in the Stone and looked at it longingly. But then got confused.

“We don’t have a television though,” she muttered, “let alone a video player.”

“That is where you are wrong young princess,” said Lyall as and Remus got up and went through to the other room.

They carried the television in together and plugged it and the video player in.

“You’re lucky Hope was a muggle,” said Lyall as he knelt down to plug it in, “so we already have electricity.”

“What’s that?” asked Mr Macmillan as the three children crowded around it.

“It’s called a television George,” Remus explained, “it’s a muggle box that they use for watching things.”

“Strange,” he muttered shaking his head.

“Can we watch one of the films?” asked Elizabeth excitedly.

“And here was I thinking you’d want your birthday tea!” said Lyall.

“Can we watch a film after tea then?”

“Of course princess,” beamed Lyall.

Mrs Macmillan helped Remus bring through a large dish of sandwiches and crudites which everyone dove into.

The best part came next though.

“Cake!” yelled Tim.

“And ice cream!” laughed Ernie and Elizabeth.

The birthday cake had chocolate frosting and was served with strawberry ice cream. 

“I never knew birthdays could be so much fun,” she giggled as she ate some cake and ice cream.

“That’s because you’ve had a proper one before,” explained Mr Macmillan.

After cake, they cleared away the plates and the adults settled onto the sofa whilst Elizabeth set up the video tape, she wanted to watch The Sword in the Stone first.

Tim sat between his parents on the sofa and Ernie and Elizabeth both sat on cushions on the floor watching excitedly waiting for the film to start.

The film was better than she had expected, she had always wanted to watch a video, but she had never been allowed to.

At the end of the film then the Macmillan’s headed home and Elizabeth headed up to her room.

She had just had one of the best days of her life, the only day that might have been better was being collected from the Dursleys a week ago.


	8. Black and Yellow

Elizabeth was snuggled into her blankets and Guinevere was lying down next to her. It was so warm and comfy; she didn’t want to move.

Remus came into her room quietly to wake her up.

“Sweetheart,” he said softly, with his wand lit.

“Hmmm?” she mumbled.

“You need to get up poppet,” he whispered.

“It’s too early,” she groaned turning over.

“We need to get to London,” he said, “you’re going to school.”

Elizabeth sat up excitedly jerking awake.

A very disgruntled Guinevere fell off the bed as Elizabeth sat up suddenly.

“I’m going to Hogwarts?”

“Yes,” nodded Remus laughing slightly.

“Today?”

“We’re going to be late if you don’t get a move on Cariad!” pointed out Lyall.

She leaped out of bed and started to scramble around to find her clothes.

She had finished packing the night before and Remus and Lyall were already dressed.

“Ok Queen Gwen,” said Remus picking up the cat, “in the basket.”

Guinevere seemed slightly annoyed at being put in the basket and glared at Remus as he carried her downstairs.

She pulled on her skirt, shirt and grey school jumper and black tie. She left her robe in her satchel for now so muggles would just think she was wearing a regular school uniform.

Also, in her satchel was some money for the train, one of her sketchbooks and her tin of colouring pencils and some brand-new charcoal pencils.

“You ready Cariad!” Lyall called up the stairs.

“I’m coming,” she called rushing down the stairs putting her brush in the bag to do her hair in the car.

Remus and Lyall had already loaded the trunk into the boot and had secured Guinevere’s basket into one of the backseats.

It was pitch black outside as it was four o’clock in the morning.

“Why do we have to leave so early?” she asked as she flopped into the back seat.

“Because it takes six hours to get there and if there’s traffic we might be late,” said Lyall.

“Hmmm,” she muttered doing up her seatbelt.

She brushed her hair into a ponytail quickly and then settled herself comfortably into her seat.

She must have fallen back to sleep because the next thing she knew, it was daylight and they were on the outskirts of London.

“What’s the time?” she asked stretching.

“Nearly ten o’clock,” said Lyall, “we should get there with about half an hour to spare.”

Elizabeth watched out the window as they drove into London, they got to King’s Cross at twenty past ten.

Lyall went to go and fetch a trolley whilst Elizabeth lifted Guinevere out of the car.

“Calm down Gwen,” said Elizabeth as Guinevere started yowling, “I’ll let you out when we got on the train.”

Remus and Lyall lifted the trunk onto the trolley and Elizabeth placed the basket on top.

“Ok now do you remember the platform number?” asked Lyall as he pushed the trolley.

“Platform nine and three quarters?” 

“Correct,” nodded Remus as they reached platforms nine and ten.

“But where is it?” she asked looking around.

“Right in front of you Cariad,” beamed Lyall looking at the barrier.

Elizabeth gulped.

“Come here Beth,” said Lyall taking his hands off the trolley.

Elizabeth took hold of the trolley nervously.

“Do you trust me Beth?” asked Remus as he took hold of the trolley around her.

She nodded.

“Three two one!” 

They started to head for the barrier at a run, Elizabeth flinched slightly as she thought they were going to collide with the stone wall.

But when she looked again, she was standing on a platform with a scarlet steam engine. Lyall appeared at the platform a moment later.

The platform was getting steadily more busy with families coming to wave their children off. 

Elizabeth had now made it a habit to leave her fringe down so people wouldn’t stare at her scar so no one on the platform actually knew who she was. She wondered how long that was going to last!

“Hi Beth!” said Ernie waving.

“Hey Ernie,” beamed Elizabeth sighing in relief.

She was glad that she had found Ernie, this platform was full of people she didn’t know, and they found out how she was they would be fawning all over.

“Should we go find a compartment,” suggested Mr Macmillan, “they’ll start filling up soon.”

They found an empty compartment and loaded in the two trunks, Guinevere and Ernie’s owl which he had called Merlin.

Ernie and Elizabeth went back out onto the platform to say goodbye to their families.

“You behave yourselves,” said Mr Macmillan, “I don’t want you two getting in any trouble.”

“It’s Tim who gets into trouble,” protested Ernie, “not me!”

“Can’t I come with you!” begged Tim.

“Not for a couple of years Timmy,” said Ernie crouching down, “I need you to look after Mum and Dad for me, can you do that?”

Tim seemed uncertain for a moment but then nodded.

“I’m going to miss you Cariad,” said Lyall giving her a hug, “I’ll see at Christmas ok?”

Elizabeth nodded tearily.

“I love you little Beth,” said Remus pulling her in for a hug, “I’ll write to you ok?”

“I love you Uncle Remus,” she muttered.

“I love you too sweetheart,” he sighed, “but you’ve got to go to school.”

“Blow them all away Cariad!” chuckled Lyall.

Remus let her out of the hug and she and Ernie got back onto the train and their families left the platform.

“Well we made it on the train,” said Ernie, “and no one’s recognised you yet!”

“I wonder how long that’s going to last, the whole school will know it’s me before tonight.”

“What are you talking about,” chuckled Ernie, “you don’t look like your parents, and your fringe hides your scar.”

“The sorting,” she sighed, “I have to get sorted in front of the whole school.”

“Oh yeah,” he muttered, “that might be a bit of a give-away.”

“What house do you want to be in Ernie?”

“I don’t know my parents were both Gryffindors, but my cousin Amy was a Hufflepuff, that seems pretty cool.”

“Same here, mum and dad were Gryffindor’s, but I don’t think I’m brave enough.”

“That’s not the reason you should be a Hufflepuff,” said Ernie, “you should be a Hufflepuff because you are good loyal and a true friend.”

“Sounds like we’re going to be Hufflepuff’s together then,” beamed Elizabeth.

The platform was getting more full by this point when somebody stopped at the compartment door.

“Hello,” mumbled a boy who was clutching a toad in one hand and his trunk in another, “do you mind if I join you?”

“Sure,” said Ernie helping the boy with his trunk, the toad tried to escape from the boys grasp but Guinevere caught him.

“Good girl Gwen,” said Elizabeth bending down to pick up the toad and handing it back to the boy.

“Sorry,” the boy blushed, “Trevor likes to escape.”

“That’s ok,” shrugged Elizabeth as she sat back down.

“I’m Neville, Neville Longbottom.”

“Hi Neville,” said Ernie, “I’m Ernie and this is Beth.”

“Hi Ernie, hi Beth,” said Neville as he sat down clutching onto Trevor.

“You two both starting today too?”

“Yeah,” said Ernie.

“What houses do you think you might be in?”

“Hufflepuff,” they both said together.

“Hufflepuff does sound pretty good,” chuckled Neville.

“Excuse me,” said a boy with dark hair poking his head around the door as the train started to pull away, “is there any space in here, most of the compartments are full.”

“Sure,” said Ernie as he and Neville got up to help him with his trunk.

“Justin Finch-Fletchley,” he said shaking everyone’s hands.

“Neville Longbottom,” said Neville shaking his hand.

“Ernie Macmillan.”

“Beth,” said Elizabeth shaking his hand stammering for a moment, they were going to find out tonight anyway.

“Beth Potter,” she finished.

“You’re kidding?” asked Neville, “right?”

“I wish I was,” sighed Elizabeth moving her fringe off of her forehead to show her scar.

“Merlin!” muttered Neville his eyes popping out.

“I’ve got to admit that’s a pretty cool scar,” exclaimed Justin impressed.

“You’re a muggle born aren’t you Justin?” asked Ernie.

“A what?”

“A muggle born, non-magical parents,” explained Neville.

“Oh,” said Justin, “then yes I am.”

“Well Beth, saved the wizarding community from an evil wizard when she was a baby,” explained Ernie.

“What was this wizards name?”

“Voldemort,” said Elizabeth biting her lip.

“I’ve got some books written on it,” said Elizabeth fetching the books on modern magical history out of her trunk, “it explains everything in there.”

“I don’t remember it as I was only a baby, so these books probably explain better than I ever could.”

“Thanks,” said Justin flicking the book open to the right chapter.

“It’s really weird,” said Neville as Justin read, “I thought you’d look more like one of your parents.”

“People don’t always look exactly like their parents Nev,” laughed Ernie.

“Well yeah but in all the pictures you’ve either got red hair like Lily’s or jet black like James, whereas yours.”

“Is somewhere in the middle,” said Elizabeth, “that is how genetics works.”

“I’m sorry about your parents,” said Justin biting his lip and looking over at Elizabeth as he finished reading.

“It’s ok,” she muttered staring down at her shoes.

“You guys ever played Trick or Treat Every Flavour Beans?” said Neville getting out a box of beans, trying to change the subject.

“What are Every Flavour Beans?” asked Justin.

“They’re brilliant is what they are,” chortled Ernie.

“They’re jellybeans, but there are trick flavours hidden within the sweets.”

“How’d you play?” asked Ernie.

“Well, you take a jellybean, try to guess the two possible flavours. If you get one of the two flavours right you get a point, if you swallow a trick sweet you get an extra point, but if you spit it out you lose two points.”

“Sounds like fun,” said Justin as Elizabeth put her books back away.

“You up for it Beth?” asked Neville.

“Um, I’ll give it a go but I might just end up watching.”

“Fair enough,” said Neville getting out a piece of paper and a quill.

He wrote everyone’s name down and closed his eyes to pick his first bean.

He pulled out a bright red bean.

“I’m going to guess cherry or blood,” said Neville looking at his bean.

He popped it in his mouth and bit down closing his eyes.

“Cherry,” he beamed in relief swallowing it.

“One point,” he said writing that down.

“I’ll go next,” said Ernie reaching into the box and pulling out a bright yellow bean.

“Hmmm,” he muttered, “lemon or rotten eggs.”

Elizabeth shuddered at even the thought of such a bean.

Ernie put the bean in his mouth and bit down, he winced slightly but then crunched down again before swallowing it.

“Water,” he rasped.

Elizabeth passed him a glass of water which he gulped down.

“Rotten eggs,” said Ernie shaking his head.

“Two points,” said Justin impressed.

Justin went next and picked out a bright green bean.

“Um Lime, or snot, I suppose.”

“For England,” he said proudly holding up the bean.

Elizabeth giggled as Justin put the bean in his mouth and bit down.

He face was more surprised than disgusted though.

“Grass,” he shrugged, “nil poits.”

“Actually, you do get a point,” said Neville, “you did eat a trick sweet.”

Elizabeth picked a bean out of the box; it was a lighter green than Justin’s had been.

“Er,” she muttered, “apple or snot.”

She put the bean in and bit down.

It was disgusting, she reached for a napkin and spat it out.

“Snot,” she rasped taking the glass of water.

“Minus two I’m afraid,” said Neville.

“That’s fine,” said Elizabeth taking another gulp of water, “I don’t want to play anymore anyway.”

“Fair enough,” said Justin.

“More beans for us!” beamed Ernie.

“They’re disgusting,” said Elizabeth shaking her head as she got out her sketchbook.

“Which is what makes it fun,” chuckled Neville as he chose a second bean.

She found a clean page in her sketchbook and put her pencil tin next to Guinevere who was sleeping between her and Justin.

She started to draw the boys playing their game. 

She was halfway through shading Neville’s jumper when a bossy girl with bushy hair appeared in the compartment doorway.

“Excuse me,” said the girl, “I’ve been doing some calculations, and I believe that Elizabeth Potter must be in the same year as me.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Ernie as he picked another bean.

Ernie was now in the lead and had fifty points, but they were starting to run out of beans.

“Well she was born on the 31st of July 1980, she should be in the same academic year as me.”

“And?” asked Justin raising his eyebrows.

“Well I’ve been searching up and down the train asking in all the compartments if anyone has seen her I want to introduce myself to her, I’m Hermione Granger.”

Neville opened his mouth slightly, but Ernie kicked him slightly to make him shut up.

“Well Hermione,” said Justin, “I’m sorry to tell you that she’s not in here and we haven’t seen her.”

“Oh,” muttered Hermione disappointed, “never mind then.”

She turned to leave and moved onto the next compartment.

“Well she was rude,” said Justin.

“Hmmm,” agreed Ernie glaring at where Hermione had been standing a minute before.

Elizabeth had been staring at her sketchbook for the whole experience.

“You ok Beth?” asked Ernie.

“Everyone’s going to be like that aren’t they?” she muttered.

“Not everyone,” Neville pointed out, “we’re not!”

“Thanks, Nev,” she said as she went back to her drawing.

“Can I take a look?” asked Justin as she finished.

Elizabeth passed Justin her sketchbook.

“These are amazing,” he beamed flicking through her drawings.

“You’ve made me look quite good,” said Ernie looking at the drawing she had just done.

“I draw what I see Ernie,” she shrugged

“Eye of the beholder and all that rubbish,” snorted Justin.

Not long after that the sweet trolley came round and they bought five more boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

“These should last us a few more hours,” said Ernie.

“Might give me a chance to catch you up Macmillan.”

“You wish Finch Fletchley!” crowed Ernie.

Justin was currently on 25 points to Ernie’s 50.

By the time they got towards school they had made it through two full boxes but still had four more for another time.

Elizabeth went out into the corridor so the boys could get changed into their uniforms and robes.

When they had changed, she pulled her own robe over the top of her uniform.

“I hope we all get sorted together,” said Elizabeth.

“If I get put in the same house as that Hermione, I’m going to ask for a house change,” said Justin.

“I’m sure she can’t be that bad,” assured Elizabeth.

“This is the girl who was hunting the train for you earlier,” said Neville.

“That is more than a bit creepy,” agreed Ernie.

“I’ve come to school to make friends not enemies,” said Elizabeth putting Guinevere in her basket.

“She’s got a good point there,” agreed Justin as they all got off the train leaving their pets and luggage behind.

Neville though was clutching onto Trevor for dear life again.

“It’s alright Trev,” said Neville, “we’re nearly there now.”

“First years!” bellowed a man that had to be the same size as at least three regular men.

“First years over here!”

“Who’s he?” stammered Elizabeth.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” whispered Ernie, “don’t forget anybody who wants to hurt you has to get through me first, and I’ve been training Merlin to bite on command.”

Elizabeth laughed slightly as they headed down to the boats.

She got into a boat with Neville, Justin, and Ernie.

The boats began to move on their own and Elizabeth watched the landscape change slowly. They came around a corner and got their first glimpse of Hogwarts.

She had been there once before but it was even more magnificent now.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed.

“Woah!” exclaimed Justin.

Neville and Ernie were both beaming.

They walked up the steps to the castle and waited in the entrance hall when Professor McGonagall arrived to give them the welcoming speech.

She gave Elizabeth a quick nod of acknowledgement before she began.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend time in your house common room.”

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

“The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

Professor Mcgonagall left the room to come back when she was ready for them.

“How’s my hair,” asked Elizabeth turning to Ernie.

“It’s fine,” he muttered strangling himself with his tie.

“Come here,” she chuckled loosening it and reteeing it for him.

“Thanks Beth,” he breathed in relief.

Elizabeth looked around the chamber and saw there was about thirty students waiting to be sorted.

“Is this a usual class size?” she asked.

“No,” said Neville, “my Gran said there’s usually about a hundred in a year.”

“Why are there so few?” asked Justin as he smoothed out his robe.

“We were born in a middle of a wizarding war,” shrugged Ernie.

Hermione was looking around the room frantically trying to see if she could find the legendary Elizabeth Potter.

Fortunately, though before Hermione could find her, they had to go into to be sorted. Elizabeth noticed that the several hundred students at each table were watching the new first years with interest.

Professor McGonagall placed a battered old hat on a stool which started to sing.

“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I’ll can cap them all!  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So, try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor’s apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a thinking cap!”

There was a round of applause as Professor McGonagall got out a list of parchment.

“Abbot Hannah!”

A girl with blonde plaits went up to be sorted.

“Hufflepuff!”

“Bones Susan!”

A girl with a sheet of red hair went to be sorted and was also sorted into Hufflepuff.

“Finch-Fletchley Justin!” she called after a while.

“Good luck Justin,” said Neville.

Ernie put his thumbs up.

Justin went up to the stool to the hat and tried it on.

“Hufflepuff!”

Justin beamed in relief and ran off to the Hufflepuff table.

Then Neville had to be sorted, he took nearly five minutes before the hat finally called out Hufflepuff.

Neville let out a huge breath before running over to sit next to Justin.

All too soon it was Ernie’s turn.

“You’ll be ok,” said Ernie, “I’ll see you on the other side.

Ernie walked up to the stool and tried on the hat.

“Hufflepuff!”

Ernie beamed and went to sit with Neville and Ernie as McGongall called for Artemis Nightshade, who was also sent to Hufflepuff.

“Elizabeth Potter!” called McGonagall.

There was a great amount of muttering throughout the Great Hall, but she took a deep breath and collected herself before walking up the stool.

Everyone in the whole school was staring at her, but she didn’t see them for long because she had the hat put on other her eyes.

“Hmmm,” muttered a voice, “a good mind I see, excellent in fact. Very creative, perhaps Ravenclaw?”

“Then again I see you are also very hardworking and a good true friend, so possibly Hufflepuff. Which one would you prefer?”

“I get a choice?” she whispered.

“Everyone gets a choice, you just have to make the right one.”

“All my friends are in Hufflepuff,” she considered.

“And good friends they are too,” said the hat.

“Hufflepuff!” called the hat loud enough for the whole school to hear.

The hat was pulled off of her head and there was a tumultuous applause. The whole school was applauding her including the whole Hufflepuff table half of which were screaming at the top of their lungs in joy.

The Hufflepuff’s couldn’t believe that the legendary Elizabeth Potter had been sorted into their house!

Elizabeth ran over to sit next to Ernie who was sat opposite Justin and Neville.

“I knew we’d all end up together,” beamed Justin as Ernie patted her on the back.

There was only one more person to join Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith who sat down between Artemis and the second years.

Then Dumbledore gave the opening speech and then the feast began!

The food appeared on the plates in the middle of the table out of nowhere and Elizabeth helped herself to some roast chicken, potatoes and vegetables.

“So, you’re the legendary Elizabeth Potter,” drawled Zacharias, “where’s your scar then?”

“Leave her alone,” muttered Ernie.

“What, I can’t be the only one who wants some proof!”

“Are you deaf as well as thick,” asked Artemis turning to face him, “if she wants to be left alone leave her alone!”

“Thanks,” muttered Elizabeth who had been staring at her plate.

“I’m Artie,” said Artemis holding out a hand, “the only person who calls me Artemis is my gran and my Mum when she’s angry.”

“Beth,” said Elizabeth shaking her hand.  
“Nice to meet you Beth,” said Artie, “and who are these dashing young gents?”

“Ernie,” he chuckled.

“Neville,” he said waving.

“Justin,” said Justin reaching across the table to shake her hand.

“Zacharias,” he grumbled.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you all,” she beamed, “and you two are again?”

Hannah and Susan had been busy talking at the end of the table.

“I’m Hannah and this is Susan,” said Hannah quickly before going back to her conversation with Susan.

“So what’s everyone most looking forward to doing at Hogwarts?” asked Ernie.

“Well learning to use a wand obviously,” muttered Zacharias.

Ernie rolled his eyes and ignored this comment.

“I’m looking forward to Herbology,” said Neville, “I like plants.”

“I love plants,” said Elizabeth, “then again I think that’s just because I like being outdoors.”

“I’m looking forward to Defence,” said Hannah, “that’s really important.”

“I want to join the house team,” said Artie, “I’m a great flyer.”

“First years aren’t allowed their own brooms,” said Zacharias, “how are you going to get on the team without a broom?”

“I’ll find a way,” said Artie tapping her nose knowingly.

“You guys got any brothers or sisters?” asked Hannah.

Neville, Elizabeth, Justin and Susan all shook their heads.

“I’m the fifth in my family to go to Hogwarts,” said Artie, “I’m the first girl though and the youngest. My mum took one look at me screaming at the top of her lungs and decided that five kids was enough!”

“I’ve got a little sister,” said Zacharias, “she’ll be coming to Hogwarts in three years.”

“Same,” said Hannah, “they’ll be in the same year!”

“I’ve got a little brother, Tim’s only six though.”

All too soon the plates disappeared, and Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech. He warned them to stay away from the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side, but somehow, as she was given no reason this made her curious as to what was there in the first place.

Then they were shown to their new common room by their prefects, Callum and Mary.

Mary pulled out her wand and showed them how to tap the barrel correctly by tapping out Helga Hufflepuff.

As the girls and boys were sleeping in different dorms and Elizabeth had had a long day, she said goodnight to the boys.

“Night Beth,” said Ernie, “see you tomorrow.”

“Night guys,” said Elizabeth heading up the stairs to the girl’s dorms.

There were four beds and all four of the beds had a yellow patchwork quilt on top. The other three beds had already been claimed so Elizabeth took the last free bed between Hannah and Artemis’.

“I can’t believe I’m in the same house as Elizabeth Potter!” exclaimed Susan as she put away her books

“Well you’d better believe it,” snorted Artie, “because we’re all going to be living together for the next seven years.”

“Merlin seven years,” muttered Hannah.

Elizabeth started to unpack her trunk as the other girls talked. Once she had unpacked everything, she got out her cage.

“Nobody minds cats, do they?”

“Fine by me,” said Artie as she put up a poster of the Holyhead Harpies.

Elizabeth opened the basket and Guinevere leaped out. She started to prowl around the new room inspecting everyone. She seemed to like everyone because she didn’t hiss or snarl at any of the other girls.

Guinevere hopped up onto the window seat and began to preen claiming the cushion as her own.

“Well somebody seems to think she owns the place,” said Hannah giving Guinevere a tickled between the ears.

“Her names Guinevere.”

“You don’t talk much do you Beth?” asked Artie.

Elizabeth shook her head as she set up the photos on her bedside table. There was a photo of Lily and James and another one that had been taken a few weeks ago of Elizabeth with her Grandpa and her Uncle Remus.

Artie and Hannah were in the middle of a lively debate over who was better, the Chudley Cannons or the Holyhead Harpies.

“You must miss your parents,” said Susan coming over to talk to her.

“I don’t really remember them,” said Elizabeth shrugging and staring down at her shoes.

“I don’t remember my Aunt and Uncle either, or my grandparents.”

Elizabeth looked up at Susan curiously.

“Half my family were killed in the war, my grandparents for not joining You Know Who, and my Uncle Edgar and his whole family.”

“Why?” whispered Elizabeth.

“Because he married a muggleborn, they had three children, one was only a few months old.”

“That’s terrible!” exclaimed Elizabeth.

“It could have been worse,” shrugged Susan, “I’ve still got Mum and Dad and Aunty Amelia.”

Susan got back up to go back to her own bed.

“I still think the Canon’s are better than the Harpies!” said Hannah with her hands on her hips.

“Yeah well I think you’re wrong, the Harpies are the best, I want to join them when I’m older.”

Elizabeth shook her head and got out her hairbrush.

“Don’t tell them will you?” asked Susan, “about my family I mean, I don’t want people feeling sorry for me.”

“I get that,” said Elizabeth as she pulled out her ponytail, “if I could get away with it people wouldn’t know about my parents either.”

“Can I do your hair!” asked Hannah rushing over.

Elizabeth seemed slightly uncertain.

“Please!” she begged, “it’s such a pretty colour!”

“Oh alright then,” said Elizabeth giving in and handing Hannah the hairbrush.

The girls ended up staying up until gone midnight chatting, doing each other’s hair and getting to know each other.


	9. A Very Eventful First Day

Dear Uncle Remus and Grandpa Lyall,

Hogwarts is amazing! It’s even more beautiful and magnificent than I remember!

Dumbledore may look like Merlin, but that’s where the resemblance stops. I cannot imagine Merlin using words such as blibber oddment or tweak.

I have been sorted into Hufflepuff. I hope you’re not disappointed Grandpa, I know you wanted me to be a Ravneclaw like you, and the hat gave me the choice, but I had made some friends on the train and they had already been sorted into Hufflepuff.

I made lots of friends yesterday, on the train I sat with Ernie and two other boys Justin Finch Fletchley and Neville Longbottom.

A muggle born girl kept running up and down the train trying to find out which compartment I was in because she wanted to be my friend. I’m sure she didn’t mean any harm but Justin and Ernie thought she was being a bit rude.

There is one other boy in my house whose name is Zacharias Smith, I haven’t got to know him very well yet.

There are three girls in my dorm other than me. Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Artemis Nightshade. Artemis only ever goes by Artie though and to be honest I cant blame her!

Guinevere has already claimed pride of place in the dorm on the window seat, I’m pretty sure she stayed up all night guarding the door and then sleeps when we’re all awake, it’s like having our own security system!

Everyone is so nice, and I can’t wait to start classes today, I hope we have Herbology, you know I love plants other than that I’m probably most excited about History of Magic.

Hope you are all well, send my love to the sheep on the hill,

Love Always, your Cariad Beth.

“What are you doing up so early?” asked Susan looking over from her own bed.

“Writing home,” said Elizabeth as she folded up a drawing from the day before to put with her letter.

“Do you want to borrow Freya?”

“Who’s Freya?”

“She’s my owl,” said Susan as she started to get out of bed.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” beamed Susan.

Elizabeth and Susan both got out of bed leaving Artie and Hannah to sleep in. they pulled on their uniforms and robes which now had a black and gold trim.

“See you tonight Gwen,” said Elizabeth giving her a quick hug as they left.

Hannah and Elizabeth had a theory that as they didn’t know what classes they had that day, they would bring all their set books between them and then share when they got to class by sitting at the same desk.

“Morning fair damsels,” said Ernie bowing, “and how are this fine morning?”

“Good morrow noble sir,” giggled Elizabeth curtsying back to him, “we are well.”

“Why are you two doing that?” asked Neville.

“Because we live in a castle!” laughed Elizabeth as they left the common room.

“It’s called imagination Nev,” said Ernie.

“I know that,” muttered Neville.

Before they went for breakfast they found the owlery, Elizabeth, and Ernie wanted to send letters home.

“This is Freya,” said Susan stroking the snow-white owl that landed on her arm.

“Freya meet Merlin,” said Ernie, “I hope you two become very good friends you’re going to be living together for the next seven years.”

“Seven years,” groaned Neville as they headed down to the Great Hall.

“Whats the matter Nev?” asked Susan.

“Zacharias Smith,” groaned Neville and Ernie.

“He cant be that bad,” chuckled Susan.

“He is the most foul person I’ve ever met,” muttered Ernie.

“He quizzed us on our family history and wouldn’t leave us alone until we told him the answers.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” said Susan.

“My parents our in St. Mungo’s,” mumbled Neville, “they were tortured into insanity by deatheaters.”

“It was practically torture,” growled Ernie shaking his head, “he just wouldn’t leave off until Neville finally broke down and told him about his parents.”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” asked Elizabeth standing still where she stood.

“Oh Beth, no he didn’t hurt Nev he didn’t touch anyone, it was more annoying pestering than torture, I was over exaggerated.”

“You promise,” she breathed.

“He wouldn’t dare touch you,” said Ernie, “he’s too much of a coward.”

“He sounds like a bloody git,” said Susan shaking her head.

“My sentiments exactly,” said Ernie.

They arrived in the Great Hall where a very peeved Zacharias was sat down next to Justin who was ignoring him.

“You ok Nev?” asked Justin.

Neville nodded and grabbed himself a slice of toast.

Elizabeth sat as far away from Zacharias as far as possible.

“I’m sorry if I upset you last night Nev,” muttered Zacharias.

“If you were really sorry, you would have left him alone,” said Justin turning around to face him, “he clearly didn’t want to talk about his family last night.”

“Look Zach,” sighed Ernie, “just the next time someone tells you to leave them alone or drop the subject just do it ok?”

“Ok, I really am sorry Nev.”

“Can we just pretend last night didn’t happen?” asked Neville.

“I’m Zach, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nev,” said Neville smiling slightly.

Professor Sprout came around handing out the timetables not long after this.

“Good morning, I’m Professor Sprout, if any of you have any problems feel free to come talk to me about it.”

She handed the first years their timetables and Elizabeth scanned her timetable for today. Her face split into a beam as she read the column for today. Double Herbology, Double History of Magic, and then Double Potions after lunch.

“What are you smiling about?” asked Ernie.

“All my favourite lessons on my first day!” she beamed.

“Let’s get a move on then,” said Hannah going to go and get her bag.

They had Herbology first with the Ravenclaws.

Susan and Elizabeth shared a table with two Ravenclaw girls Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin.

It was fascinating they learnt all about the different plants and they’re uses, and both Neville and Elizabeth got points for Hufflepuff.

After Herbology they had History of Magic.

Elizabeth had her quill and parchment ready as she sat down at a desk at the front of the class with Susan. They had this class with the Slytherins, there was five Slytherin boys, three of them were sitting at desks at the back of the classroom lounging around like they owned the place, and the other two had gotten out their charm’s textbooks for history class.

The class came to a flying start, literally when the Professor came floating through the blackboard.

Unfortunately for most people it went downhill from there, Professor Binns had a monotonous drone that drifted most people off to sleep but the things that Professor Binns was talking about were fascinating such amazing stories.

He told them that this year they were going to be learning about magic in the ancient world, starting off with learning about Hecate, the Greek Goddess of magic.

As Elizabeth made frantic notes not wanting to miss a word the rest of the class got distracted, Susan was starting her Herbology homework, Neville and Ernie were playing hangman. One of the Slytherin boys who had bright blonde hair and was sitting at a desk on his own had his feet up on the desk and had gone to sleep.

By the end of the hour and a half lesson Elizabeth had enough parchment to fill the desk.

“How did you make so many notes?” asked Justin as she packed it away in her bag.

“I just copied down everything he said in case I missed anything; I’m going to abridge them later.”

“Two sets of notes on that rubbish?” asked the blonde Slytherin boy who was accompanied by two big set boys who had spent the whole lesson thinking they were in Charms.

“Tease all you like Draco,” said Susan, “but you’ll be jealous when exams come around.”

“I don’t have to pass exams,” he scoffed, “my Father’s on the Board of Governors, I’m surprised you’re even bothering Potter, they’d never throw you out.”

“You ‘saved the wizarding world’” he said sarcastically using his fingers for quotation marks.

“Just leave her alone Malfoy,” said Justin trying to push past him so the two girls could get past

“And who are you?” said Malfoy as his friends Crabbe and Goyle blocked the exit.

“Justin Finch Fletchley.”

“Unusual name,” said Malfoy turning his nose up slightly, “I don’t know any wizarding families with that name.”

“His parents are muggles Draco,” sighed Susan.

“So now I’m being bossed around by a blood traitor,” he said looking at Susan, “and a mudblood?”

Susan flinched slightly and Justin gripped onto their shoulders.

“And all I wanted to do was to introduce myself properly to Miss Potter here,” he sighed shaking his head.

“Look I’m sorry,” stammered Elizabeth, “but I don’t want to be friends with you, I don’t know what the names you just called Justin and Susan actually means but it clearly wasn’t very nice, if you’re not going to be nice to my friends you don’t want to be my friend.”

“That’s not to mention the fact that you’ve actually blocked us in to stop us from leaving,” she pointed out looking from Crabbe to Goyle.

“You’ll regret this Potter,” muttered Malfoy sweeping from the room.

“I sincerely doubt that,” said Justin shaking his head as they finally left the classroom.

“Susan what are blood traitors and mudbloods?” asked Elizabeth as they headed to the Great Hall.

“Words not usually in polite conversation,” she said through clenched teeth.

“Blood traitors is a term used for pure blood families who associate to much with muggles.”

“What do you mean by that?” asked Justin.

“Well by marrying muggle borns, or muggles, or by sympathising with muggles or socialising with them in public.”

“So why did Malfoy call you a blood traitor?” asked Justin.

“Because my Uncle married a muggleborn, my family fought against You Know Who in the first war, and my Aunty Amelia is a well-known supporter of muggle rights in the Ministry.”

“But there’s nothing wrong with any of that,” said Elizabeth, “why is that an insult.”

“Because Malfoy’s family are the opposite of Susan’s,” said Ernie who had been sitting next to them, “he hates muggles and his father was a deatheater.”

“So then what’s a mudblood?” asked Elizabeth.

Ernie spat out his pumpkin juice, Zacharias whipped his head around and Neville bit his lip nervously.

“What did she just say?” seethed Zacharias.

“Calm down Zach,” said Justin, “she was only asking a question.”

“Who called you that Justin?” asked Zacharias pulling out his wand.

“Malfoy,” he stuttered, “Draco Malfoy.”

“Don’t do anything stupid!” cried Neville as Zacharias got up.

“Put your wand away Zach,” said Ernie keeping a cool head, “you don’t know any spells.”

“You’re right,” he said putting his wand back away.

“I wish I did though, I’d curse him into next week.”

“But what does it mean?” asked Elizabeth.

“It means dirty blood,” sighed Ernie, “it’s a term that some people use instead of muggle borns.”

“Pure blood bigots like Malfoy,” said Zacharias who was still seething.

“As I said,” said Susan, “not terms used in polite conversation.”

“And with that friendly note,” said Ernie getting up, “to potions!”

Their dormitories were on the way down to the dungeons, so they stopped to collect their cauldrons before going to class.

Susan and Elizabeth set up their cauldrons at a desk towards the front, and the Hufflepuff’s waited for the Gryffindors and Professor Snape to arrive.

The Gryffindors arrived and Hermione set up her cauldron at a desk near hers with a boy with bright red hair who seemed to be more than slightly peeved with the seating arrangements.

Professor Snape came bursting into the room his robes billowing out behind him and he gave them a speech on the subtle art of potion making, Elizabeth was hanging on every word.

“Potter!” snapped Snape turning on her as he reached the end of the speech. 

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

She knew this, she had read it in her book a powerful sleeping potion called the drought of living death.

Professor Snape was glaring at her and was standing over her desk, she couldn’t bring herself to answer his question.

“Let's try again,” He said smirking. 

“Where Miss Potter would you find a bezoar?”

Remus had taught her that, stomach of a goat, used as an antidote for poisons.

She didn’t know why but something about Professor Snape was scaring her, maybe it was because he was glaring at her intimidatingly. 

Her breathing started to quicken as Professor Snape glared at her.

“Let’s try again shall we,” he said starting to lose his temper at the lack of the response, “what Potter is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Same ingredient different name, also known as aconite, used in Uncle Remus’ Wolfsbane potion.

“Well girl what is it?” he asked losing his temper and banging his fist on the desk.

“Are you deaf, dumb or mute?” he said banging his fist on the desk again trying to get her attention “because you are clearly one of the three!”

Elizabeth started to shake in her seat and hyperventilating.

Snape realised he had gone too far, and the class was staring at him in shock.

He stood back from the desk and calmed down.

“Miss Potter?” he asked concernedly

Susan was looking at Elizabeth in confusion as she shook and hyperventilated.

“I should take her to the hospital wing sir,” said Ernie “I think she’s having a panic attack.”

“Yes of course,” muttered Snape who was trying to compose himself.

“Beth,” said Ernie crouching down, “can you hear me?”

“Hmmm,” she muttered.

“Come on let’s go see Madam Pomfrey,” he said putting an arm around her and shepherding her from the classroom.

“Should I come?” asked Susan getting up.

“We’ll see you after class Susan,” said Ernie, “don’t worry she’ll be fine.”

Susan nodded nervously and sat back down.

“Come on Beth,” said Ernie as they headed up from the dungeons, “you’re going to be ok, nobody is going to hurt you.”

Ernie found the Hospital Wing and went in with Elizabeth who was still shaking slightly and hyperventilating.

“Can I help you?” asked Madam Pomfrey coming out of her office.

“Um yeah,” stammered Ernie, “I think Beth’s having a panic attack.”

“But she’s only eleven,” said Madam Pomfrey in confusion.

“Professor Snape,” muttered Ernie.

“Enough said young man,” she said shaking her head and pulling out a bottle of the Draught of Living Peace.

She poured out a tablespoon for Elizabeth.

“I need you to take this please Miss Potter, it will make you feel better.”

“Hmmm,” she muttered swallowing the medicine.

“This isn’t entirely Professor Snapes fault,” said Ernie, “her Aunt and Uncle weren’t very nice to her.”

“That is an understatement,” said Pomfrey flicking through Elizabeth’s personal file.

Elizabeth started to calm down slightly as Pomfrey went to add this to her file.

“You ok Beth?”

“Hmm, could we go back to class?” she asked trying to get off the bed.

“No chance,” said Ernie firmly getting her to sit back down.

“Why did Snape scare you quite so much?”

“I think it’s because he was shouting at me,” she stammered, “I knew the answers.”

At the end of classes for the day Professor Snape came rushing into the Hospital Wing followed by a very nervous Susan, and Professor Sprout the others were taking their things back to their dorms for them.

“Is she alright?” asked Professor Snape frantically.

“She is fine no thanks to you Severus,” said Pomfrey through pursed lips.

“How was I supposed to know she was so sensitive?”

“I don’t know how many times I’ve told you Severus, to not bully the first years, it scares them!” said Professor Sprout.

“I’m sorry Miss Potter,” he said earnestly, “I misjudged, I assumed you would be like your father and were ignoring me just to annoy me.”

“Um that’s ok,” said Elizabeth slightly confused

“Perhaps if you had read her file Severus you wouldn’t have been quite so brutal,” said Pomfrey passing it to him.

Snape looked confused but began to read it, his eyes getting more and more narrow by the line.

Susan sat down on Elizabeth’s bed and clutched Ernie and Elizabeth’s hands, she didn’t know what was more scary, shouting Snape or quiet Snape with narrowed eyes.

“Petunia,” he spat, 

“Did Dumbledore know about this?”

Elizabeth bit her lip slightly as Snapes eyes burnt with rage.

Snape took a deep breath to calm down.

“Did Dumbledore know about how they were treating you and not do anything about it?”

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

“Right,” he muttered sweeping from the room, “right!”

“Why does Severus always have to be so over dramatic?” asked Madam Pomfrey as she put Elizabeth’s file back away.

“Are you alright now dear?” asked Professor Sprout.

“Yes,” said Elizabeth getting down from the bed.

“Do you want to go get some dinner perhaps?”

She stared down at her shoes.

“Don’t want to go into the great hall?” she asked knowingly.

Elizabeth nodded smiling slightly.

“Tell you what why don’t you and Susan go back to the Common Room and I’ll show Ernie where to find the kitchens.”

Susan took Elizabeth’s hand and they both headed back down to the Common Room where Susan tapped out the password.

They headed up to their dorm and sat down on Susans bed, they didn’t want the crowded common room.

“Um Beth,” muttered Susan.

Elizabeth looked up at Susan.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but why did Snape get so angry when he read your file?”

“You won’t tell anyone?” breathed Elizabeth.

“Of course not!”

“My aunt and uncle were muggles and hated magic, imagine the opposite of Draco Malfoy.”

“So they didn’t like you because you had magic?” she asked

“Yes,” she nodded, “Uncle Vernon used to beat me and I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.”

Susan’s face went white.

“I notice,” said Susan slowly, “that all of that was in the past tense?”

“Yes, I live with my Uncle Remus and Grandpa Lyall now.”

“That’s good,” beamed Susan.

Elizabeth still seemed slightly shaken up from earlier.

Susan pulled her in for a hug cautiously but Elizabeth didn’t flinch away.

“Hey girls,” said Ernie coming in with two bags of food, “see I’ve found the right dorm?”

“How did you even get up here,” chuckled Susan, “boys aren’t allowed in the girls dorms.”

“That’s what they want you to think Susan,” beamed Ernie.

“Professor Sprout told me the secret, if you’re going up the girls staircase to do something you shouldn’t be like plant dung bombs or sneaking into a girls room, you can’t, but if you’ve got permission, or you’re doing something good such as delivering food then you can go up the stairs.”

“Huh,” muttered Susan as she helped him unpack.

Ernie had brought up three portions of beef casserole with potatoes and then ice cream for dessert.

“Um guys,” muttered Elizabeth as she ate her ice cream.

“Yeah?” asked Ernie turning to her.

“Thanks for not abandoning me, even though you know about the Dursleys.”

“Why would I abandon you Beth?” asked Susan, “you’re my best friend.”

Elizabeth stared into space for a second but then pulled Susan in for a huge hug.


	10. In Which Artie Takes on the Reigning Champion

On Friday morning Elizabeth felt slightly tired as they had stayed up late the night for Astronomy class but she felt much better when not one letter but two arrived for her at breakfast.

“Somebodies popular today,” smirked Ernie who had letters nearly every day.

“Well go on open them,” chuckled Susan.

She opened the one with the familiar handwriting eagerly first.

“Dear Beth,

Of course, we’re not disappointed, Hufflepuff is a wonderful house!

We’re glad you’ve made so many friends already. 

So, you’ve met Neville? His parents Frank and Alice fought against Voldemort with us during the war, they were wonderful people, Alice used to try and keep James and Sirius under control, but half the time Frank would end up joining them.

One time, Frank, Sirius and James were arrested for dangerous driving of Sirius’ motorbike by muggle police. They were on a mission for the order and had just caught a couple of deatheaters so were celebrating.

I had to go bail them all out, Lily and Alice were furious they were both six months pregnant at the time.

I hope you have enjoyed your first week at school and are doing well in class, the sheep on the hill say they miss the pretty girl with the wonderful drawings,

Love always, Uncle Remus and Grandpa Lyall.

“Neville,” said Elizabeth calling further down the table, “you want to borrow this, it mentions your parents.”

“Thanks,” said Neville smiling and taking the letter.

“There’s still another letter Beth,” said Susan pointing out the letter which had an untidy scrawl.

“Elizabeth,  
I was good friends with your parents when they were at school. I know you get Friday afternoons off and I was wondering if you’d like to come to tea this afternoon?

Hoping to see you then, Hagrid.”

“That’s pretty cool,” said Susan as she passed her letter.

“Can I come with you?” 

“Sure,” beamed Elizabeth.

“Is this a girls only tea party?” asked Ernie.

“Is that you trying to ask if you can come too?” asked Susan.

“Maybe,” he muttered.

“Of course, you can come,” said Elizabeth laughing slightly.

“Thanks Beth,” said Neville passing back the letter as they headed off to class, “did you know that our parents knew each other?”

“Not really,” shrugged Elizabeth, “Remus usually talks about Sirius and Peter when he’s talking about old friends.”

“It’s really weird to think of our parents hanging out together isn’t it?” chuckled Neville as they got to Charms.

They had Charms that morning and then Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Elizabeth noticed that Professor Quirrell was more than slightly strange, he seemed to be scared of the dark arts. If he was scared of them, why was he teaching them?

Elizabeth was far too excited to eat her lunch that day, she was going to go and have tea at Hagrid’s.

After lunch Susan and Ernie raced each other down to Hagrid’s Elizabeth following them.

Elizabeth knocked on the door of the hut and there was a sound of loud barking.

Elizabeth stood back in fright.

“Hello,” said Hagrid opening the door, “back Fang back.”

The giant dog instead of going back leaped up at Ernie and started to lick his face.

“Hello,” said Elizabeth, “I’m Beth, these are my friends Ernie and Susan.”

“It’s lovely to meet you all,” beamed Hagrid, “please come in.”

They went into Hagrid’s house and the chairs were so big that Elizabeth and Susan could share a large squashy armchair with plenty of space.

“You wouldn’t be Susan Bones, would you?” asked Hagrid as he fetched the kettle from over the fire.

“Yes sir,” nodded Susan.

“I knew your Uncle Edgar,” said Hagrid, “great man, I fought alongside him a few times.”

“Did you know my Uncle Remus as well?” asked Elizabeth.

“Of course I remember Remus,” chuckled Hagrid, “it was the four of them, they used to get into all kinds of trouble, mostly James and Sirius, but then Peter would be the lookout and Remus would look all innocent in the library reading a book when he knew that James and Sirius were currently hiding a niffler in Professor McGonagall’s office because he had told them were to get the niffler from.”

“That sounds like Remus,” giggled Elizabeth.

“He’d never do anything too stupid himself, but he’d help with the planning.”

“What’s your last name Ernie?” asked Hagrid.

“Macmillan,” said Ernie who was sat on the floor of the hut playing with Fang.

“You wouldn’t know an Amy Macmillan, would you?”

“She’s my cousin,” beamed Ernie.

“Great with creatures,” nodded Hagrid, “I introduced her to my hippogriff herd one time, what is she doing now?”

“She’s just been accepted for the Scamander apprenticeship at the Ministry, gets to work in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.”

Elizabeth, Ernie and Susan had a wonderful time at Hagrid’s, Hagrid knew everything about the school and told them all about their parents when they were back at school. The conversation was great, and the tea was lovely, but the rock cakes were not so great.

“Do you think he makes the rock cakes with actual rocks?” asked Ernie as they left.

“Shh,” said Susan as they left, “don’t be horrible.”

“We got any homework?” asked Elizabeth heading back up to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

“I don’t think so,” shrugged Susan, “we’re all caught up.”

Elizabeth beamed as she skipped up to her dorm and fetched her notes for the week and a large number of notebooks.

“What are you doing?” asked Ernie, “we’ve done all our homework.”

“I’m writing up my notes for the week.”

Elizabeth had seven school exercise books with lined paper that she had bought before coming to school, she still hadn’t got the hang of parchment and writing in notebooks seemed more organised and tidier than a mass of loose parchment.

She carefully labeled each of the exercise books, Elizabeth Potter, Hufflepuff on the top line, year one notes on the second line and on the third line wrote down the subjects, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology.

“Why are you writing them in books?” asked Ernie.

“Because stacks of loose parchment could easily get lost or jumbled up,” she shrugged as she started to copy out her Transfiguration notes.

“Fair enough,” muttered Ernie getting out a box of Bertie Botts, Justin wanted a rematch.

On Saturday Elizabeth was sitting in the Common Room and was doing her last set of notes for the week which was for History of Magic.

She was writing out the story of Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic, helping Demeter find her daughter Persephone who had been abducted by Hades.

She was drawing illustrations as she went, one was of Persephone being kidnapped by Hades who was flying away in his chariot, the other was of Hecate helping Demeter search for her, Demeter’s hands were torches.

She was just adding some colour to the illustrations with her pencils when Susan came over. Susan had been watching with disgust as Justin ate a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean which had turned out to be doxie droppings, not chocolate.

“That boy is determined to beat Ernie,” said Susan shaking her head.

“What’s the score?” asked Elizabeth as she coloured Hecate’s dress a soft gold.

“After he spat that one out?” she asked raising her eyebrows.

“Ernie’s on sixty-seven and Justin’s on thirty-nine.”

“At least it’s not as bad as Zach, he’s on minus ten,” chuckled Hannah.

Elizabeth started to pack away her pencils as she finished her History notes.

“Can I borrow this?” asked Susan looking at Elizabeth’s history notes with interest.

“Sure,” said Elizabeth taking the rest of her book’s upstairs.

“Are you sure we were in the same class?” asked Susan, “because this stuff is fascinating.”

“Exact same class, underneath that monotonous tone is actually very interesting stories.”

“But this is just a story book,” smirked Zacharias as he read over her notes and looked at the drawings.

“History of Magic is just stories Zach,” pointed out Ernie as he picked another bean, “it’s in the name.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Can I borrow this when we get towards exams?” asked Neville, “I’ll never remember any of this otherwise!”

“Of course,” laughed Elizabeth.

“It’s just your wording,” he beamed, “you make it so exciting.”

“And your drawings really make it come to life,” added Artie.

“It’s nothing,” she shrugged.

The boys came to the end of another box of beans.

“I believe I am still the undisputed champion!” crowed Ernie.

“Can I try?” asked Artie.

“But you’re a girl,” smirked Zacharias.

“So?” she asked raising her eyebrows.

“No offense but if we can’t beat him you can’t,”

“I grew up with four older brothers,” she said kneeling down as Ernie got out a box of beans, “I can do anything a boy can do, and last time I checked you finished the last round on minus ten!”

Zacharias stammered for a moment as Neville wrote Artie’s name on the end of the list of competitors. 

“Remind me,” said Justin as he drank a glass of water sitting this round out, “to never cross that girl.”

An hour later, they came to the end of the box and Artie had seventy points to Ernie’s sixty-five. Zacharias had ten points.

“Ok,” sighed Zacharias, “I’ll admit it, I was wrong.”

“Told you,” smirked Artie.

“All hail the new champion!” said Ernie holding Artie’s hand in the air.


	11. I Believe I Can Fly

On the Tuesday of the second week Zacharias and Neville were gathered around the notice board in interest. 

Apart from the brief spat a week ago on the first night Zacharias and Neville had become very firm friends. They sat together in class, Neville helped with Zacharias’ herbology homework and Zacharias stood up to people when they tried bullying Neville.

“What’s up Zach?” asked Susan as her Elizabeth walked over to the notice board.

“We’re starting flying classes!” said Zacharias beaming.

“Yes!” enthused Artie, “my moment has come!”

“I’m terrified,” mumbled Neville, “Gran never let me on a broom.”

“You’ll be fine Nev,” assured Zacharias.

“My brother Pete said that all you do in the first lesson is go a few feet off the ground,” said Artie, “the brooms don’t fly any faster than a butterfly.”

“Are you sure?” asked Neville.

“Positive,” said Artie.

“Besides,” said Zacharias, “if you do fall it will only be a foot or so and you’ll land in the soft grass.”

“When’s our first lesson?” asked Susan.

“This afternoon,” said Artie bouncing with excitement, “we’re with the Ravenclaws.”

“Well that’s a start,” muttered Neville, “Malfoy and his friends won’t be there to laugh when I fall off.”

“If you fall off,” corrected Zacharias, putting an arm around Neville and heading down to breakfast together.

“I still cant believe that I have to wait till next year to try out for the team,” grumbled Artie as she headed down with Susan and Elizabeth.

“That’s ok,” shrugged Elizabeth, “I’ve never flown before either so you can help me and Neville.”

“And Justin,” added Susan.

“I guess so,” beamed Artie cheering up.

“Oh, we’ve got defence today,” said Artie her face lighting up, “I’m going to ask Quirrell about his turban again!”

After lunch the first year Hufflepuffs headed out to the grounds with the Ravenclaws and lined up by the broomsticks.

“Alright first years, welcome to your first flying lesson,” said Madam Hooch.

“Stand firmly by your broom and call up.”

“Up!” called Artie firmly.

The broom jumped up immediately and landed in her hand.

“Up,” Elizabeth called nervously.

The broom didn’t move.

“Just keep trying,” said Artie, “you’ve got to let the broom know you’re not scared.”

“So it’s like a horse, it knows if you’re scared?” asked Elizabeth.

“Spot on!” nodded Artie.

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

“Up!” she called firmly.

The broomstick came flying into her hand without a second thought that time.

“See,” said Artie, “it worked.”

“Ok then,” said Madam Hooch “I want you all to her mount your brooms and when I blow my whistle kick off from the ground and fly up a few inches.”

“Three two one.”

But Neville left the ground too early and flew as tall as the astronomy tower, he somehow manged to get his robes caught on one of the spikes, and then he started to fall through the air.

“Neville!” yelled Artie kicking off the ground.

“Miss Nightshade get back down here!”

Neville was falling so quickly but Artie was faster. 

She flew up like a dart and grabbed Neville by the wrists and stopped him from falling. She helped Neville up onto her broom and flew back down to the ground much more slowly.

“That was fun,” she beamed as she came back down to the ground.

“That was dangerous!” stammered Elizabeth.

“Are you ok Nev?” asked Zacharias as Neville got off the broom.

“I don’t like flying,” he mumbled.

“Miss Nightshade,” said Madam Hooch, “that was extremely dangerous, you could have both been hurt, this is your first lesson!”

“I’m sorry Madam Hooch,” said Artie blushing, “but I couldn’t just let my friend get hurt when I knew that I could help him. I knew that I wouldn’t get hurt, I’ve been flying since I was four.”

“Hmm,” muttered Madam Hooch, “let’s get on with the lesson, shall we?”

The rest of the lesson went without a hitch.

They were halfway through dinner when two older boys came walking the table to talk to them.

“Excuse me,” said the older of the two boys who was a sixth year, “which one of you lot is Artemis Nightshade?”

Zacharias smirked slightly at the use of her full name.

“What’s it to you?” asked Artie as she ate her dinner.

“You related to Peter Nightshade?” asked the younger boy who was a third year but tall for his age.

“Yeah, he’s my brother,” she shrugged.

“He was a good captain,” nodded the sixth year.

“I’m the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, Malcom Fforbes, I’m one of the beaters, this is our seeker Cedric Diggory.”

“Your brother taught me everything I know,” nodded Cedric.

“What is it that you want?” asked Zacharias, “we’re trying to eat our dinner.”

“Right,” nodded Malcom, “Hooch told us you did some pretty impressive flying in class today, what position do you play?”

“How do you know I play?” she asked raising her eyebrows.

“You’re a Nightshade they all play Quidditch,” pointed out Cedric.

“Henry doesn’t play,” she pointed out.

“But you don’t have your nose stuck in a book,” said Malcom, “and according to Hooch you looked like you were born on the broom.”

Artie beamed; Hooch had told her off earlier for being reckless but had also realised she was a great flyer.

“I’m a chaser,” she admitted.

“Great,” nodded Cedric, “because we need one!”

“Practise at seven?” asked Malcom.

Artie nodded enthusiastically and Cedric and Malcom went off to go and eat their dinner.

“What just happened?” asked Zacharias who was dumbfounded.

“I just got recruited for the Quidditch team,” she chuckled, “even if I am a first year.”

“I think that’s twice now,” said Justin.

“What is?” asked Ernie.

“The times that Artie has proven Zach wrong.”

A pair of Ravenclaw third year twins with brown hair came walking over to the table.

“I am popular tonight, aren’t I?” beamed Artie looking up at her twin brothers.

“What did Diggory and Fforbes want?” asked Nigel.

“They asked me to join the Quidditch team.”

“How did you pull that off?” asked Nick, “you’re a first year.”

“I know that, but Hooch told them I was a natural.”

“We could have told them that,” said Nigel shaking his head.

“Well done little sis,” said Nick patting her on the back.

“We’ll tell Mum and Dad for you yeah?” said Nigel.

“See you on the pitch,” they called as they walked away.

“Can we come watch?” asked Hannah.

“Sure,” beamed Artie who was walking on air.

The boys went back to the common room to play gobstones but the four girls headed down to the pitch.

“Artie!” called a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect as they passed the library.

“Yes Henry?” 

“Nigel and Nick just told me about you getting on the team, well done, don’t get hurt!”

“I won’t,” she said rushing down to the pitch.

“Are all your family Ravenclaws?” asked Hannah.

“No, Peter was a Hufflepuff, and so was Dad, but Mum was a Ravenclaw.”

When they got down to the pitch there was already six people gathered, four of them looked very confused.

“Why are there a bunch of first years coming down?” asked the keeper.

“Yeah I thought you said we’d got a new chaser,” said the other beater.

“We have done,” said Malcom.

“This is Artemis Nightshade,” said Cedric.

The others shut up very quickly at this point.

“Actually it’s Artie,” she corrected.

“Fair enough,” said one of the chasers.

“Artie,” said Malcom, “this is Mary and Emily, they are the other two chasers you’re going to be spending a lot of time together so lets see how well you fly.”

Artie nodded and got onto her school broom and did a few laps of the pitch before running some basic drills with the other chasers.

“Hooch was right,” said Hannah, “she is good.”

By the end of practise, Artie had managed to score ten times.

“Well done kid,” said Malcom as practise finished, “you got a decent broom?”

“It’s at home,” said Artie, “I can go send for it.”

“Go do that then,” said Mike the keeper, “we don’t want to lose to Slytherin.”

The four girls headed up to the owlery and Artie scribbled a quick note to her parents.

“Do you think they’ll be pleased you got on the team?” asked Hannah as they headed away from the owlery.

“Mum will be furious,” she muttered, “I was supposed to wait a year, Dad will be pleased though.”

The staircases changed suddenly, and they found themselves on a floor they didn’t know.

“What floor are we on?” asked Susan as they walked down the corridor.

“I don’t know second I think,” shrugged Hannah.

“No, it’s not it’s the third, and its forbidden,” said Elizabeth.

“Well if we’re already here, should we try and find out why it’s forbidden?” whispered Artie her eyes wide with excitement.

“Fine,” sighed Susan giving in, “but if we get scared, we’re turning back.”

“Deal,” said Hannah.

They lit their wands and headed down the corridor their wands lit, watching for Filch or his cat.

“It’s a dead end,” sighed Artie as she reached a locked door at the end of the corridor, “what’s so dangerous about that?”

“Let me try something,” said Elizabeth thinking for a moment.

“Alohomora!” she said checking there was no one watching.

There was a satisfying click.

“Nice one!” beamed Artie.

“Are you sure we should go in there?” asked Hannah.

“If you’re scared Hannah, we can go back to the common room,” said Elizabeth.

“No, I’m fine,” she stammered.

Artie opened the door and the four girls found themselves confronted with a huge three headed dog. Elizabeth noticed that the dog was standing on a trap door.

The dog woke up and started snarling at them as they opened the door.

“Jesus Christ!” screamed Susan.

“Shut the door Artie!” yelled Elizabeth as the dog tried to bite Artie’s hand off.

Artie slammed the door shut and they all sprinted back down to the Common Room.

“That was awesome!” said Artie as she got her breath back in the dorm.

“It was terrifying!” stammered Hannah.

“What’s a dog like that doing in a school?” asked Susan.

“The question I’ve got is what is it guarding,” muttered Elizabeth.

“What?” asked Artie.

“It was standing on a trapdoor, what could be so important it was to be guarded by a killer three headed dog?”

“I don’t know,” said Hannah, “and I don’t want to know!”


	12. In Which the Trio Spend Far Too Much Time In the Library

Elizabeth and Susan were in the library again with Ernie. They had tried asking Hagrid about the dog, and found that his name was Fluffy, he certainly was guarding something and it something to do with someone called Nicholas Flamel.

“What Hagrid told us was very useful,” said Elizabeth.

“If you say told you mean blurted out right?” asked Ernie as he browsed through the books on different creatures in the library.

“You know how I thought things like Merlin were a myth and know they’re not?”

“Yeah,” said Susan as she pulled out some more creature books.

“Maybe we’re looking in the wrong section,” said Elizabeth pulling out a few books on Greek mythology.

“I guess it’s worth a try,” shrugged Ernie.

Elizabeth found a book on mythical creatures and flicked through it until she found a picture of a dog with three heads.

“I’ve found it!” she beamed.

“Great,” said Susan looking up from her own book.

“It’s a Cerberus,” she told them.

“Great,” nodded Ernie, “but what is it?”

“A Cerberus is a three headed dog who guards the gate to the Greek underworld.”

“Ok,” said Susan, “so it’s the world’s biggest guard dog?”

“Any ideas on how to get past it?” asked Ernie raising his eyebrows.

“Apparently you play it music or sing, and it will go straight to sleep.”

“Are you trying to tell me that we’ve got to sing that thing a lullaby?”

“That’s exactly what she’s saying Ernie,” sighed Susan shaking her head and putting the books away.

“Well now we know who Fluffy is, we need to figure out about Nicholas Flamel,” said Elizabeth.

This had been over a month ago. The problem was of course that they had no idea what Nicholas Flamel was famous for.

October came to a memorable end with Professor Quirrell burst in during the feast screaming about a troll in the dungeon. 

This drifted into November which saw Artie’s debut on the Quidditch pitch in the match against Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff won the match 270 to 100, Cedric caught the snitch and Artie scored seven goals.

Now it was early December, is they didn’t find him in the next week or so they would have to start up again after Christmas.

Every spare moment Ernie, Susan and Elizabeth were researching in the library.

Susan was working her way through the books on modern magical achievements, Elizabeth was trawling through old history books and Ernie was helping them both.

“This job would be so much easier if this library had a catalogue,” sighed Elizabeth, “even if these books had indexes it would help!”

“What’s an index?” asked Ernie.

“It’s at the back of muggle books, you go to the back and look up what you’re looking for and it will tell you what page it’s on.”

“That would be pretty bloody handy right now,” agreed Ernie.

Susan had been flicking through a book on noted French magicians.

“Why are looking through a book about French sorcerers?” asked Ernie.

“The name is clearly French,” said Susan raising her eyebrows at him.

“I bet you won’t find him in there,” he chortled.

“How much?” she smirked looking at the book.

“You’ve found him, already haven’t you?” 

“How much Ernie?” asked Susan.

“A Galleon,” said Ernie, “you’re bluffing.”

“No, she’s not,” said Elizabeth taking the book from Susan.

“Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” chuckled Susan.

“Fine,” said Ernie giving her the galleon.

“So, what’s a Philosopher’s Stone then?” asked Ernie

“It says here,” said Elizabeth tracing the correct paragraph, “that it can produce the elixir of life which can make the drinker immortal, and it can also turn any metal into pure gold.”

“So, this stone can make you rich and immortal?” asked Ernie.

“No wonder Dumbledore’s hiding it in the school,” muttered Susan.

“So now what do what do we do?” asked Elizabeth.

“Do what you do mean do?” asked Ernie as they returned the books to the correct shelves.

“We don’t do anything Beth,” sighed Susan, “we’re not supposed to know this much.”

The night before they all went home for Christmas, Elizabeth was sat in the common room adding the story of Circe to her History of Magic notes.

She was in the middle of adding a drawing in a gap she had left in the story of the beautiful Circe trying to trick the wise Odysseus. They had finished studying the ancient world and when they came back after Christmas they were going to be learning about the founding of the school and the four house founders.

“Um Beth,” said Susan as she finished her drawing, “can I borrow your history notes?”

Elizabeth looked at her History of Magic notes, they were her best notes out of all the classes. She would take her notes she made in class and turn them into a narrative, and add drawings sometimes coloured with pencils and sometimes water colour paints. She would still keep in all the important information such as names, places and dates.

She bit her lip for a second.

“I won’t lose them I promise!” said Susan, “I just want to have a look through them over the hols, we’ve reached the end of the first topic, but I don’t understand half of it.”

“Because Binns is so boring he bores you to sleep if you actually bother to listen properly,” said Zacharias as he set up a game of exploding gobstones with Neville.

Susan blushed but nodded.

“Um ok,” shrugged Elizabeth handing her the book as she finished the last drawing.

“I’m going to go pack,” said Elizabeth getting up and putting her things away.

Elizabeth went up to her dorm and started to pack away for the Christmas holidays.

“Meow?” said Guinevere looking up at her in confusion from where she had sleeping on Elizabeth’s bed.

“You keeping my bed warm for me?” she chuckled tickling her between the ears.

“Are you looking forward to going home tomorrow?”

Guinevere nuzzled herself against Elizabeth purring loudly.

The next day Elizabeth got up early and got dressed and put Guinevere in her basket and headed home on the train.

She was sharing a carriage with Ernie, Susan, and Justin.

As they pulled up at the station Elizabeth lifted her trunk and cat basket out of the compartment.

She started to look around frantically for Remus or Lyall. 

Maybe they were running late, there might have been traffic on the way up from Pembrokeshire.

Suddenly Elizabeth saw Remus peering around the students looking for her. 

“Remus!” she screamed pulling her trunk and cat with her as she ran over.

“Sweetheart!” said Remus picking her up and lifting her in the air and swinging her around.

“I have missed you so much!” he beamed putting her back down and kissing her on the forehead.

“I’ve missed you too,” she laughed giving him a huge hug.

“And what am I chopped meat?” asked Lyall.

“Grandpa!” she said throwing herself in for a hug.

“Hi there Cariad,” said Lyall looking her up and down.

“Remus,” he said impressed, “our little Beth’s put on weight.”

“So that’s why she weighed like a sack of potatoes” said Remus nodding as he picked up the trunk and cat basket.

“I’m not that big, am I?” she panicked as they headed to the car.

“You are perfect Cariad!”

Elizabeth had such a good time over the next few days. She was just so happy to be home, with Remus and Lyall. One day her and Remus went for a long walk through the hills. Some days when it was rainy then they would all just gather around the fire and talk, usually about Lily and James.

She was having such a good time that she had actually forgotten about Christmas! 

Elizabeth was sleeping soundly in her bed, she was so tired from the day before that she wasn’t even woken by Remus coming in with Lyall.

The day before Remus and Lyall had taken her to Cardiff to go ice skating and to see the lights.

“Beth,” said Remus nudging her slightly.

“Beth,” he said nudging her gently again.

“Hmmm?” she muttered opening her eyes.

“Merry Christmas Cariad,” chuckled Lyall who was holding a squirming Guinevere who had a string of tinsel tied around her neck.

“What,” she mumbled looking around at them confused.

“Merry Christmas Beth,” said Remus shaking his head.

“It’s Christmas!” she beamed jumping out of bed and giving him a hug.

“Even Queen Gwen’s celebrating,” said Lyall passing her the cat.

“She doesn’t look too happy about it,” she said pulling at the string of tinsel as Guinevere glared at her.

“Aren’t most kids jumping around asking for presents by now?” asked Lyall as she put on her dressing gown.

“I’ve got presents?” she asked her eyes wide in shock.

“You would have thought she’d never had Christmas before,” muttered Remus as they all headed downstairs.

Elizabeth stopped as she reached the sitting room. It had been transformed overnight, there was a huge Christmas tree with dozens of presents, there was three stockings hung over the fireplace, one of them even had her name on it!

The Dursley’s had always celebrated Christmas but she had always been shut in her cupboard for the whole day, so she had never been able to join in.

“Here you go Cariad,” said Lyall passing her her stocking, from over the fireplace.

“You sure this is for me?”

“Does it have your name written on it?” asked Remus as he and Lyall took down their own stockings.

She beamed and knelt down to open it.

The stockings were full of lots of little things, an orange, chocolate coins silly little things, most of them edible. But Elizabeth was surprised she’d been given anything and was quite happy to kneel by the fire and eat her orange whilst Remus and Lyall opened their own presents under the tree.

Then Remus started to organise the presents under the tree into three piles. There was one pile of presents that seemed to be significantly larger than the other two, it had a lot more presents.

“Ok,” said Lyall reaching for a present, “oldest first.”

“What about ladies first?” asked Remus.  
“Our Beth is too young to be a lady,” said Lyall, “besides I’m an old man, I might not have many Christmases left.”

“You’re not old Grandpa!” she giggled.

“I’m fifty-seven so I feel old.”

Lyall opened all his presents, he had been given some books from Remus and a new jumper as well as some presents from his friends. Remus went next and had similar presents, books, and a few bits of clothes from his dad and his friends.

“I’m afraid I didn’t buy anyone anything,” blushed Elizabeth.

“That’s ok Beth,” said Remus, “you just being here with us is enough.”

“Now on attack your presents,” said Lyall as he pulled on his new jumper.

“Those aren’t all for me!”

“Of course, they are silly,” said Remus shaking his head.

Elizabeth tentatively took the first present from the top of the large pile.

The first present was from Lyall who had got her some acrylic paints.

“For when you want to draw something a little more special Cariad.”

“Thank you, Grandpa!” she beamed throwing herself in for a hug.

She had been given so many gifts, books and chocolates. She got some new clothes as well, her favourite was a cashmere jumper which was a silvery blue to match her eyes, it was so soft and warm.

All her friends at school had sent her things, mostly just chocolates or sweets. Ernie had sent her a stuffed three headed dog.

The toy looked very cute, but Elizabeth hoped she wouldn’t be having to face the really Fluffy anytime soon.

As she got towards the bottom of the pile, she reached a small parcel which felt like it might have a book in it.

“Dear Elizabeth, Merry Christmas, I hope you like it, love Susan.”

She pulled off the paper and found a small square hardback book with a plain white cover.

She looked at the book somewhat confused but then opened it to the first page.

On the first page of the book was written in immaculate handwriting, Magical Tales from the Classical World, written and illustrated by Elizabeth Lily Potter.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at the first page, then she noticed that there was a piece of loose parchment on the first page with a note written on it.

“Your way of telling stories is extraordinary and your drawings really bring them to life. Such magnificent work deserves better than an exercise book. Mum did the writing as she has the best handwriting and Dad lifted the pictures from the original book, they are exactly the same. I really hope you like it, Susan.”

Elizabeth flicked the book open to the next page and found the story of Hecate which had been copied word for word from her exercise book but with much better handwriting. There was an occasional illustration that she had drawn, they were copies but they looked exactly like the originals, there was also the story of Odysseus and all the magical creatures he met. 

“What you got there Beth?” asked Remus as he stroked Guinevere on his lap.

“It’s a book from Susan,” she stammered as she looked at the book in shock, “it’s nothing, they’re just my History notes.”

“Can I take a look?” asked Lyall.

Elizabeth shrugged and passed him the book.

“Remus,” said Lyall looking at his son, “our Beth’s a genius.”

“I can’t believe they went to so much effort over some old notes,” she muttered tugging at her dressing gown cord.

“It’s because she’s your friend,” said Remus, “and these drawings really are extraordinary.”

Remus passed her back the book and Elizabeth noticed that there was still one more present she hadn’t noticed before.

There was a note attached.

“Elizabeth, this used to be your father’s, use it well.”

Strange note, no name.

She opened it anyway curious to find out what could be in such a mysterious package.

There was a silvery cloak folded up inside the paper which she lifted out.

“It can’t be,” stammered Remus shaking his head.

“What are you talking about?”

“James’ invisibility cloak, I haven’t seen that in nearly eleven years.”

Remus came over to take a look a better look at the cloak to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“What is it?” asked Elizabeth.

“Well it makes the wearer invisible,” he explained, “James and Sirius used to use it for pulling pranks.”

“Who sent this to you?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged passing him the note, “no name.”

“Albus,” sighed Remus looking at all too familiar handwriting, “he had it the whole time!”


	13. Whats that?

Christmas unfortunately had to come to an end, all good things had to.

The most exciting thing about the second term for Beth at least was History of Magic. They had finished learning about the origins of magic from the Greek world and had now moved on to studying the founding of the school.

They spent the term learning about the four school house founders and about magic in the tenth century, and how the school was eventually founded.

They had now reached the end of the second term and reached Easter. The only problem about this meant that the exams were only two months away.

“Um Beth,” muttered Zacharias looking over at her biting his lip slightly.

“Can I borrow your history notes?” he blushed.

Artie smirked; Zacharias had spent the whole year making fun of her detailed notes especially her history notes. Susan had now had their second terms History notes turned into a book for Beth too.

“Um I’d love to Zach,” she said, “but I’ve already promised them to Neville, and Susan and Ernie. Even with the original notes I’ve only got two copies, I’m sorry Zach.”

“I’ve got an idea,” beamed Ernie picking her two books off the table.

“Where you going with those?” asked Beth confused.

Ernie tapped his nose knowingly and left the Common Room.

He came back ten minutes later with a bulging bag full of books.

“What have you done Ernie?” asked Susan.

“I got Sprout to copy the books for me so now there’s enough to go around,” he beamed, “these are the originals though Beth.”

He handed Beth back the original books but there were still at least eight copies of each book, enough for their whole house.

“Ernie you’re a genius!” said Artie as he handed out the books.

“And Beth’s a life saver,” muttered Zacharias as he flicked through one of the books.

“You’re both right,” said Hannah, “and we are all going to ace our History exams.”

“We might even do better than the Ravenclaws!” beamed Susan.

At the end of the holiday there was only eight weeks left till the exams.

“Who wants to take an afternoon off?” asked Ernie flopping down between to Susan and Beth who were sat down on a sofa and were studying their charms notes.

“Ernie,” sighed Susan, “our exams start in eight weeks.”

“And we’ve just spent the last three weeks studying for them,” he pointed out.

“Come on!” he begged, “it’s the last day of the holidays, why don’t we go visit Hagrid?”

Beth looked out the window and saw that it was the first really fine day of the year. The sun was shining and glistening on the Great Lake.

“Oh, alright,” Beth gave in putting her Charms notebook back in her bag.

Beth and Susan took their bags back up to their room and they all headed down to Hagrid’s.

Ernie knocked on the door of the hut, as Beth skipped down the path behind them stopping to pick the occasional wildflower.

There was no answer at the door but there was a loud barking of Fang.

Ernie shrugged and knocked again.

The door opened a crack and Hagrid’s bristly face poked out.

“Who’s there?” he asked looking around nervously.

“Oh it’s you lot,” he sighed, “I’m afraid I’m in no fit state for company today.”

“If you’re busy, we can come back anther time,” said Beth, “but I’ve picked you some flowers.”

Beth held out a small bouquet of wildflowers to Hagrid.

“Oh alright then,” said Hagrid standing away from the door to let them in.

He took the flowers from her and placed them in a large cup of water.

As they walked in Beth noticed that there was something boiling over the fire which wasn’t a kettle. She also found it confusing that Hagrid had a huge fire lit in late April when it was so warm outside.

“Um Hagrid,” said Beth inkling her head, “what’s that?”

“What’s what?” he asked evasively,

“That,” she said pointing at the egg over the fire.

“Oh its nothing, nothing.”

“That’s not nothing Hagrid,” said Ernie raising her eyebrows, “that’s a dragon.”

“Maybe,” muttered Hagrid shrugging.

“Hagrid those are illegal,” said Susan.

“Yeah,” said Hagrid broodily, “I’ve always wanted one though.”

They stayed for tea and had a heated discussion on the way back up to the school.

“What are we going to do about that?” asked Susan.

“What are you talking about?” asked Beth as she picked some buttercups to put in her hair.

“The dragon,” said Ernie obviously, “they’re illegal.”

“Its still only an egg,” muttered Susan, “maybe it will never hatch?”

“Hagrid lives in a wooden house, is that a house we’re willing to take?”

“Fair point Ernie,” admitted Susan.

“We don’t want to get Hagrid in trouble though so what do we do?” asked Susan.

“Tell someone?” suggested Ernie.

“Professor Sprout!” said Beth, “we’re meant to go to see her if we have a problem, this is a problem alright.”

They rushed off to Professor Sprouts office and knocked on her door.

“Yes dears?” she asked opening the door, “how may I help you?”

“It’s Hagrid,” said Ernie breathlessly having run the whole way, “he’s got a dragon.”

“I’m sorry what Ernie?” she asked.

“Hagrid’s got a dragon egg,” he said having got his breath back.

“Oh dear,” she muttered shaking his head, “I thought the kelpie was bad enough.”

“He’s done this before?” said Susan astounded.

“Hmm,” nodded Professor Sprout.

“I’ll go tell the headmaster,” she said leaving her office.

“Oh and by the way,” she said turning around to face them as she left, “ten points each to Hufflepuff for reporting this properly, if Hagrid had hatched that thing it could have been a disaster.”


	14. Facing the Hell Hound

The week had come, and exams were open them at last.

It was the evening before their first exam which was on Potions.

They were studying the effects of the draught of living peace, when Beth remembered there had been a particularly good book on it in the library.

She ran from the Common Room and up to the library to get it out quickly. On the way back down to the Common Room she heard people arguing in an abandoned classroom.

“What am I supposed to do!” yelled one of the voices, “I just can’t get past that dog! Every time I get close that interfering Severus shows up!”

It sounded like it was Quirrell’s voice, but without the stuttering. The second voice was also familiar in an eery way, it made Beth’s scar ache.

“Keep trying fool!” spat the second voice.

“We must get the stone!” the voice continued, “otherwise I cannot be resurrected.”

Beth dropped her book out in the corridor which landed with a loud thump on the stone floor on the corridor.

“What was that!” yelled Quirrell running out into the corridor.

But Beth had already run down the corridor and out of site leaving the book behind.

She ran back down to the Common Room and leaned breathlessly against the wall as she got back.

“Why have you been running so fast?” asked Justin, “have hell hounds been pursuing you?”

“Don’t joke about Cerberus’” said Ernie.

Beth tried to steady her breathing as she clutched at her scar in agony.

“You ok Beth?” asked Susan looking at her best friend nervously.

“My scar,” she groaned trying to stop herself from being sick.

“Has it ever hurt before?” asked Ernie.

“Nope,” she mumbled trying to head up to her dorm and stumbling.

“Do you want me to take you to Pomfrey for a pain reliever?” asked Susan.

“No,” she muttered heading up to the dorm.

She checked that no one was in the room other than her and Susan.

“It’s Quirrell,” she sighed sitting down on the bed still clutching at the scar, “he’s trying to get the stone.”

“He’s what?” breathed Susan, “Quirrell? Are you sure?”

Beth nodded nervously.

“He’s struggling to get past Fluffy for some reason, and Snapes trying to stop him.”

“So what do we do?”

“We make sure Quirrell doesn’t get the stone, constant guard.”

“How do we keep a constant guard when we’re in class?”

“We recruit our dorms security cat,” said Beth as Guinevere hopped up onto the bed.

Guinevere spent the next week patrolling the third-floor corridor with help from Mrs Norris. Guinevere found out that Mrs Norris was actually quite nice, she was just very worried about the wellbeing of the students. They took it in turns to patrol the corridor and any time Quirrell showed up they were going to run for Beth.

As Beth got further through the week her scar began to ache even more. By Friday, Susan had to take Beth for a pain reliever from Madam Pomfrey.

After the last exam on Friday the three of them were sat around in the Common Room. Susan and Ernie were relieved the exams were over.

Beth was staring up at the ceiling as she lay down on the floor clutching at her scar grimacing in pain.

“Want another pain reliever?” asked Ernie heaving himself off the sofa to go find Pomfrey.

“It’s getting worse,” muttered Beth.

“Are you sure Quirrell’s going after the stone?” asked Hannah, “there’s only a week left.”

“I’ve just got a feeling it’s tonight.”

“And what makes you say that?” chuckled Ernie.

“Oh I don’t know,” said Susan shaking her head, “maybe the frantic cat that’s just charged through the door?”

“Ah,” nodded Ernie, “you’ve got a point there Susie!”

“Gwen?” asked Beth picking up her cat.

“Gwen, is it Quirrell?”

Guinevere nodded.

“Has he gone after the stone?”

Guinevere seemed to think for a moment and nodded again.

“When was this Gwen?”

Guinevere blinked twice.

“He’s two hours ahead of us,” said Beth putting the cat down on the sofa.

“You learnt all that from a cat?” asked Ernie raising his eyebrows.

“She’s a very smart cat,” said Beth putting the invisibility cloak in her pocket.

The three friends headed out of the Common Room; it was still a while until curfew, but they were going up to the third floor which was forbidden.

They all piled under the cloak and walked slowly up to the third-floor corridor.

When they reached the corridor they pulled off the cloak and Beth unlocked the door.

“Alohomora!” she called.

There was a satisfying click as the door unlocked.

Fluffy was just as big and terrifying as she remembered from eight months ago. It was snarling at them as they opened the door and tried to bite Ernie’s head off.

“God, I hope this works,” muttered Beth.

She cleared her throat. She trawled back in her memory and remembered a very vague memory from when she was a baby.

“Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter,” she sung softly.

Fluffy bent one of its head curiously in her direction.

“Little darling, its seems like years since we’ve been here,” she sung slightly more loudly and his head began to droop.

“Here comes the sun, little darling, here comes the sun, and I’ll say, that’s it’s alright.”

Fluffy fell asleep and they slipped down the trap door.

“A soft landing nice!” said Ernie looking around impressed.

“For Merlin’s sake Ernie,” said Susan, “the reasons its soft is because it’s a plant!”

“Devils Snare,” nodded Beth, “light your wands.”

“Lumos!” they all called.

It worked instantly and the Devils Snare loosened its grasp around them.

“Ok,” said Ernie dusting off his robes, “well we’ve gotten this far, let’s keep going.”

“Alright,” stammered Susan.

They went through to the next room where there were hundreds of miniscule birds flying around the room and another locked door.

Beth looked from the locked door to the flying objects.

“Ernie, Sus, do you think those could be keys?”

Ernie was the best flyer and got on the broomstick and caught the key that had a slightly bent wing from being caught so many times.

“Ladies first,” said Ernie opening the door for his two friends.

“Oh bugger,” muttered Ernie looking at the next room. 

It was a chess board, Ernie couldn’t play chess to save his life.

“Yes!” exclaimed Susan pumping his fists.

“I love chess! Aunty Amelia taught me to play.”

Susan managed to play her way across the board with great ease, they lost a few pieces but now as many as the white and she soon had checkmate.

“Well done Sus!” said Beth giving her a hug as she ran across the board to pick her up.

“Thanks Beth,” blushed Susan, “but it was nothing really.”

“Hem hem,” coughed Ernie getting their attention.

“Excuse me ladies, Quirrell, the stone?”

“Oh, that’s right,” giggled Beth putting Susan back down and they all headed for the next room.

Beth’s nose was assaulted by a terrible smell in the next room.

“Merlin,” groaned Susan and Ernie gagged slightly.

There was a dead troll, it was huge, and it stank. Guinevere had been right, Quirrell was ahead of them.

“Come on,” said Ernie, “let’s get out of this foul room.”

They reached the next room and all it had on it was a small table with a variety of potions and piece of parchment on it.

Ernie picked up the piece of parchment and read it out loud.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you will find,  
One of us among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help in your choice, we give you these clues  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;  
Second, different are those who stand on either end,  
But if you would move forwards neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

“We are screwed,” sighed Ernie.

“Not if we keep a cool head and concentrate,” said Susan logically.

“Ok so lets see,” muttered Susan, “one gets us through those flames, and another through the door we just came in through.”

“Three are poison,” said Beth, “and the other two nettle wine.”

“So,” nodded Susan, “there’s always poison on the left of nettle wine.”

“Right so, second left, and second right are nettle wine?” suggested Beth.

Susan nodded as she pulled those two out of line.

“Left hand side of wine is poison,” said Susan pulling out the two bottles that had been on the left of the wine.

There was now only three left.

“It’s not the one of the far right,” said Beth she said pointing to a bottle.

“It’s this one!” said Susan holding up the smallest bottle, there was only enough in their for one person to drink.

“How are we going to decide who’s going through?” asked Ernie looking at the tiny bottle.

Beth took a deep breath, she had a feeling she recognised the other voice from last week from her nightmares, if her suspicions were true, Quirrell was working with Voldemort

“I’ll take it,” said Beth taking the bottle, “you two go for help.”

“Why cant we come back another time?” asked Ernie.

“Because Quirrell is trying to resurrect Lord Voldemort,” she blurted out.

“What the!” blustered Ernie his mouth agape.

“We’re not leaving you!” screamed Susan, “we can’t.”

“I have to go,” said Beth giving them both a hug, “go for help, find Sprout.”

“Be careful Beth,” said Ernie, “don’t die in there, we need you!”

“Good luck,” said Susan giving her one more hug.

Beth took the potion and swallowed it in one gulp.

She looked over her shoulder quickly as she walked into the fire which she didn’t feel at all.

Ernie had his hand on Susan’s shoulder and nodded at her.

Beth went through the door and found Quirrell in a chamber with a strange mirror.


	15. The Other Side of the Turban

“Fancy seeing you here Potter,” sneered Quirrell menacingly.

Beth gulped as Quirrell turned slowly to look at her.

“Expeliarmus!” he called taking her wand

“The question is though Miss Potter,” said Quirrell leaning against the mirror with his hands in his robe pockets, “how did you know I’d be here?”

“Um I,” she stammered.

“And I thought I was the one with the stammer,” smirked Quirrell.

“I heard you having an argument with someone last week about the stone,” she muttered staring down at her shoes.

“So that was you?” asked Quirrell somewhat impressed

She nodded nervously.

“No matter,” shrugged Quirrell, “it doesn’t matter now, you’ll be dead before morning.”

“What makes you think that?” she stammered.

“Because,” he beamed his eyes full of excitement, “first I am going to resurrect my master, and then we are going to kill you.”

“If you’re going to resurrect Lord Voldemort using the stone,” she said logically, trying to collect herself, “why haven’t you already done so?”

“How do you?” he stammered looking at her confused over how she already knew so much.

“No matter,” said Quirrell shaking himself out of it and pacing in front of the mirror and trying to check for a hidden place the stone could be hidden.

“Where is it,” he muttered checking all around the mirror, “its got to be here!”

“Use the girl,” whispered a voice that gave Beth a chill and made her scar throb at the same time.

“Potter!” snapped Quirrell, “come here!”

Beth shook her head frantically.

Quirrell walked towards and dragged her in front of the mirror. She tried to struggle but he just wouldn’t let go!

He dragged her in front of the mirror and Beth looked into the mirror nervously. How was a mirror going to help her now?

As she looked into the mirror, she saw herself putting a blood red stone into her pocket and then winking. As the stone was placed into her pocket in the mirror, she felt something heavy go into her real robe pocket.

Ok, so now she had the stone, she didn’t understand how, but what she did know was that she had to run for it before Quirrell or worse, the bodiless voice that she supposed belonged to Voldemort found out.

“What do you see girl?” asked Quirrell.

“Um,” she stammered thinking about what she wanted to see most in the world right now, “I’m on platform nine and three quarters, Uncle Remus has come to take me home and he’s giving me a huge hug.”

“You’re useless,” scoffed Quirrell going back to inspecting the mirror himself.

“She lies!” said the strange voice.

“Let me speak to her!”

“Master you’re not strong enough,” said Quirrell.

“I have strength enough for this,” said the bodiless voice in a menacing tone.

Quirrell nodded and started to remove his turban. Beth was frozen to the spot, she hoped her bad feeling about who Quirrell’s master was, was completely wrong.

He took off his turban and turned around to face away from her. But where the back of Quirrell’s head should have been, was another face. The face of Lord Voldemort!

“Elizabeth Potter!” whispered Voldemort, “so we meet at last!”

“Hand me the stone girl!” said Voldemort glaring at her.

“What are you talking about?” she stammered.

“The stone,” nodded Voldemort, “the stone that’s in your pocket!”

“You could join me you know,” said Voldemort in what must have been an attempt at a smile, “we could bring your parents back.”

Beth thought for a moment, having her parents back would be wonderful, but then again.

“Why would you bring my parents back!” she yelled, “you’re the one who murdered them in the first place!”

“Quirrell’s already said you’re going to kill me; you just want to finish off the job you started ten years ago.”

“You know,” said Voldemort smirking slightly as they advanced towards her, “you’re right!”

“There are people coming,” she stammered walking towards the door backwards, “they know I’m down here.”

“Ah yes, but by the time they get here, I shall have my body back, and you shall be dead.”

Beth turned around and tried to sprint for the door.

“Seize her!” screamed Voldemort.

Quirrell ran after her and stopped her just before she reached the door to the chamber. 

He grabbed hold of her by the robes and took hold of her by the shoulders.

“There’s no escaping your destiny Elizabeth,” said Voldemort, “everyone has to die, apart from me of course.”

Elizabeth tried to struggle against the tight hold that Quirrell had her in. she tried to push his hands off her shoulders.

When she touched his hand though, it was Quirrell who jumped back in pain.

“I’m burning!” screamed Quirrell looking at his slightly burnt hand.

“Get the stone!” screamed Voldemort.

Quirrell started to walk towards her again to try and take the stone, but this time Beth was ready.

As he tried to reach out to grab her, she reached out for his hand which started to burn.

“AHHHH!” screamed Quirrell as his hand burned again 

“Get the stone!” yelled Voldemort.

Beth put all the last energy she had into fighting Quirrell, she didn’t have a wand, she every time she touched him, he seemed to burn.

She was losing energy fast, but there was nothing she could do about that, she just had to fight him for as long as she could. She was going to die, but hopefully she would bring Quirrell and possibly even Voldemort down with her.

Her life was ebbing away from her, she couldn’t keep going much longer but she still clung onto Quirrell’s hands which were still burning.

“Elizabeth!” she heard a voice calling, “Elizabeth!!!”

The world faded to black. 

She was warm and comfy, maybe she was back home?

She opened her eyes a fraction of an inch and saw someone sitting on a chair next to her bed.

“Remus?” she called weakly.

Remus had been half asleep himself and looked absolutely exhausted, he had been sat here watching over Beth for nearly three days now.

“Beth?” he whispered pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Beth!” he exclaimed sitting down on the bed next to her and giving her a huge hug.

“Voldemort,” she muttered trying to get up out of bed, “Quirrell, the stone!”

“Calm down Cariad,” said Remus gently tucking her back in, “you’re alright now, you’re safe.”

“Hmmm,” she muttered getting further under the covers.

“I was so scared,” she said sobbing gently, “I thought I’d never see you again, or Grandpa, or Susan or Ernie.”

“It’s alright little one,” said Remus stroking her hair, “nobody’s going to hurt you.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Three days,” sighed Remus.

“Remus,” said Dumbledore walking over to the bed, “I need to talk to Beth.”

“I’m not leaving her,” he said firmly.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” said Dumbledore smiling slightly, “but I do still need to talk to her.”

“Where’s Quirrell?” asked Beth looking from Remus to Dumbledore as Remus made sure she was comfortable.

“Quirrell is dead,” said Dumbledore simply.

“Did I kill him!” she said putting her hand to her mouth in shock.

“No dear,” said Dumbledore, “you merely weakened him, what really killed him was Voldemort abandoning him, taking the last ounce of Quirrell’s life with him.”

“So Voldemort’s not dead then?” asked Remus.

“No I’m afraid not,” said Dumbledore shaking his head, “in all honesty Remus I never thought he really was dead in the first place.”

“How could he not be dead?” asked Remus.

“I don’t know,” sighed Dumbledore, “all I do know is that ten years ago in Godrics Hollow, instead of killing Voldemort, Beth ripped his soul from his body, his soul has been wondering around for ten years, less than a ghost and spent the last year on the back of our defence teachers head.”

“Sir,” asked Beth “why did Professor Quirrell burn when I touched him?”

“That is an excellent question dear,” nodded Dumbledore, “well, when your mother died, she left you a powerful protection, no not that scar, something more powerful. Your mother sacrificed her life so you might live, she protected you through love. When you touched Quirrell a man who is so full of hatred and greed, it burned him.”

“What about the stone, and Mr Flamel?”

“You have been busy doing your research haven’t you?” he beamed.

“Well the stone has been destroyed, but Nicholas and his wife Perenelle have enough elixir to put their lives in order, but then yes they will die.”

“Oh,” she muttered, “so the stone’s destroyed and Voldemort lives to fight another day?”

“Yes Beth, but you have done a great thing, you did what was right. But yes, unfortunately you will have to face him again someday.”

“Why does she have to face him Albus!” said Remus turning on Dumbledore, “she’s eleven, hasn’t she been through enough even without Voldemort?”

“I know Remus, it doesn’t seem fair” nodded Dumbledore getting up to leave.

Remus shook his head and sat back down next to Beth on the bed.

“Get some sleep little one,” he sighed kissing her on the forehead.

“Uncle Remus?”

“Hmmm?” he muttered.

“Why don’t you like Professor Dumbledore?”

Remus stammered for a moment before smiling.

“I do like him, it’s just he’s put you through a lot and you’re so young, not just Voldemort but the Dursleys too.”

“But that wasn’t his fault,” said Beth, “and it’s ok now because I’m with you.”

“My sweet girl,” sighed Remus, “you’d forgive anyone for anything wouldn’t you?”

“Now come on little one get some sleep.”

“But I’m not tired!” she exclaimed sitting up in bed, “I’ve just slept for three whole days!”

“So, you have,” said Remus laughing slightly, “in that case, I suppose you’ll be wanting to open all of these.”

Remus indicated towards the bedside table which was full of cards and wrapped boxes.

Beth’s eyes lit up with excitement and she started to open her cards and presents. There was get well soon cards from all her friends including one from Hannah that she had drawn. There was mounds of sweets, the boys had sent her cartons of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Hannah and Artie had sent her quilt and Boris from her room, and had also got a promise from Madam Pomfrey that once she was feeling better, Guinevere could come in to visit her.

Ernie had been to the library and got her out some books on the legend of king Arthur and Merlin which was still one of her favourite stories. Susan had been out picking wildflowers for her and had even made a flower crown out of buttercups, Susan knew that Beth loved flowers and her favourite colour was yellow.

“I should get going Beth,” said Remus getting up and kissing her on the forehead.

“Don’t go!” she begged trying to get out of bed and feeling slightly faint.

“Oh no you don’t young lady,” said Remus laughing slightly, “you stay where you are.”

“I don’t want you to go!”

“Don’t you want to see all your friends?” asked Remus raising his eyebrows.

“There’s only five days left in term sweetheart; I’ll see you at home in a week.”

Beth looked somewhat unimpressed but allowed Remus to tuck her back in and leave.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a large number of potions on a tray.

Beth sighed heavily as she walked over.

“Don’t turn your nose up at them,” said Madam Pomfrey firmly, “you need to get your strength up and you’re far too skinny.”

She took a deep breath and grimaced as she swallowed the potions down.

“Can I see my friends now?”

“Once you’ve had something to eat yes.”

Madam Pomfrey brought over a tray of food loaded with sausages, eggs and toast.

She ate as much as she could but couldn’t finish it, there was just too much food on the tray.

“Hmm, that will do to be getting on with,” muttered Pomfrey nodding.

“Mr Macmillan and Miss Bones have been trying to be let in for the last three days, would you like to see them?”

“Please!” begged Beth.

Susan and Ernie came rushing into the Hospital Wing.

“Beth!” exclaimed Susan giving her a huge hug.

“We’ve been so worried,” she sobbed.

“Um Beth quick question,” said Ernie, “did you know that you were going to be facing You Know Who in that chamber?”

“I had a feeling,” she muttered biting her lip.

“So, you’re telling me that we sent you to your death?”

Beth nodded.

“You’re so brave!” said Susan giving her an even bigger hug.

“If you’d died I don’t what we would have done,” said Ernie shaking his head, “you’re the glue that sticks us all together.”

“You’re exaggerating,” muttered Beth blushing bright red.

“Oh, did we tell you,” said Susan, “we all aced the History exam.”

“Really?” asked Beth.

“Yep,” beamed Ernie, “we even beat the Ravenclaws, you came top of the year.”

“You’re joking right?” 

The day before the end of term, Beth was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing in time for the leaving feast.

Beth went into the Great Hall and sat down between Ernie and Susan.   
She was still exhausted but was just happy to be with her friends, and she was going home tomorrow.

“Hey Beth,” smiled Artie as Beth sat down.

“You missed a great match,” said Artie, “we beat Gryffindor 200 to 50.”

“That’s great,” smiled Beth.

“All hail the great saviour who made us ace the History exam!” said Zacharias.

“Seconded!” said Justin raising his goblet.

“To Beth!” said Neville.

Beth blushed as she ate her dinner. 

At the end of the feast Dumbledore got up to announce the winner of the house cup.

Dumbledore began to read out the house points “in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and ten and Slytherin four hundred and twenty-six”

The Slytherin table burst into applause, and Draco Malfoy banged his goblet up and down on the table.

“I do however have some last-minute points to announce!”

“To Mr Ernie Macmillan for the great use of flying and helping his friend, I award fifty points.”

The Hufflepuff house clapped and Justin patted him on the back.

“To Miss Susan Bones, for an excellent game of chess, and for the cool use of intellect when facing great danger, I award fifty points.”

There was an even louder round of applause.

“We’re ahead of Slytherin!” said Artie pumping her fist in the air as Hannah jumped up and down in excitement.

“And finally,” finished Dumbledore, “to Miss Elizabeth Potter, I award sixty points, for facing greater danger than many full trained wizards, and not giving into temptation of greed even if might have been the easier option.”

There was uproar, the Hufflepuff table were jumping up and down and yelling, they had never won anything.  
Professor Dumbledore beamed as he changed the banners from green and silver to black and yellow.

“You are brilliant Beth!” said Ernie giving her a hug.

“I couldn’t have done any of it without you two.”

The next morning, they all got the train home. Guinevere was fed up about having to go in the basket and having to leave her friend Mrs Norris behind.

Beth shared a carriage with Ernie, Susan, Neville Zacharias and Justin.

“One final round?” suggested Ernie pulling out a carton of Bertie Botts.

“You boys are disgusting!” said Susan shaking her head.

Susan kept score whilst the boys ate the beans.

Beth was still a bit tired from fighting Quirrell so she just watched, at one point she must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, she was leaning into Susan.

“Wake up sleepy head,” chuckled Zacharias nudging her.

“Hmm?”

“We didn’t wake you up earlier because you looked so tired,” said Neville.

“Also, you looked adorable sleeping into Susan,” chuckled Justin, “we’re nearly in London though.”

“Sorry Sus,” said Beth getting up.

“That’s ok I didn’t mind.”

As Beth looked out the window, she saw that they were pulling into platform nine and three quarters.

She pulled her trunk and Guinevere’s basket out of the train and looked around frantically for Remus or Lyall.

“Hey there Cariad!” beamed Lyall giving her a hug and taking her luggage.

“Hi Grandpa!” she said hugging him back.

“Hi there little Beth,” said Remus giving her a huge hug, “I’ve missed you so much!”

“We’ll see you in a few days ok Beth?” said Susan as she found her own parents.

“Let’s get you home little one,” said Remus putting an arm around her.

“Home sounds good,” beamed Beth as they headed out to the car.


End file.
